


Journeys

by Amariahellcat



Series: The Cousins Lavellan [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Original Character-centric, Sequel, Siblings, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/pseuds/Amariahellcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty years after the defeat of Corypheus, Thedas remains in a spell of relative peace. Empress Celene remains on the throne of Orlais with Briala at her side, as King Alistair Theirin and Queen Ayre rule confidently over Ferelden. The two powers remain at peace, thanks to the efforts of the Inquisitor and her forces, still strong and steady in Skyhold.</p><p>So it comes, in this time of relative boredom, the squawk of the nobles, tittering as the Crown Prince, Silas Duncan Theirin, comes of age without any prospective brides in sight.</p><p>Thus, dear friends, we have our story: a Prince sent to Journey Thedas with the task of finding a Bride, accompanied by his dearest friends - the children of Skyhold - and their turmoil along the way.</p><p>Buckle up, dear friends. It's going to be a bumpy ride.</p><p>Sequel to 'The Cousins Lavellan', focusing on the next generation: it's recommended to read that first so certain aspects of the world make sense.<br/>Rating will most likely be upped in future chapters, and tags will be updated as necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I FINALLY started this! I am SO SORRY this took so long ugh!
> 
> This is just a prologue, so nothing really happening here. And YES part of it is a refresh of the epilogue of CL, I'm sorry!! I liked the idea so I ran with it!
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this! :D I'll post the ages of everyone in the next chapter summary so that it's clear.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

The book sits open, left turned to a page midway through. A quill pen lays on the page, ink dripping from the tip as though it had been dropped in a hurry.

 

The first entry on the page is older, the ink faded as though with time, words no longer the crisp black of a fresh touch but still legible, reading as follows:

 

**_9:49 Dragon, 31st of Harvestmere._ **

_I write this in the hopes that I may preserve the happenings of the last few years, despite attempts to potentially erase them from history. As a first hand witness, I can attest that what is written here is the truth, no matter how strange or outlandish it may seem._

_In 9:41 Dragon, the Conclave was destroyed and the Inquisition founded with Inquisitor Amaris Lavellan at its head, her cousin Ayr Lavellan serving at her side._

_By the end of 9:42 Dragon, Corypheus - The Elder One - had been defeated, the Venatori mostly silenced, and relative peace ruling Thedas for the time._

_9:43 Dragon saw several important events, which I will list below:_

_-On the 4th day of Guardian, Inquisitor Amaris gave birth to she and Solas' daughter, naming her Adhlea._

_-On the 4th day of Bloomingtide, Ayr Rutherford gave birth to the first of she and Commander Cullen Rutherford's children, a daughter they named Isera._

_-On the 21st day of Kingsway, Alistair Theirin was crowned King of Ferelden on Anora's request, with Ayre Theirin - Hero of Ferelden and former Warden Commander - as his Queen._

_-Anora passed away from the Blight on the 25th day of Kingsway._

_-On the 21st day of Firstfall, Queen Ayre Theirin gave birth to Crown Prince Silas Duncan Theirin._

_-Sometime in Drakonis, Professor Frederic discovered and recovered a clutch of Dragon eggs; they were brought back to Skyhold and left in an empty cell in the hold of the Keep, believed to be dormant but useful for study._

_-On the 30th day of Haring, Varric Tethras was named Viscount of Kirkwall; Cassandra Pentaghast-Tethras would join him as Viscountess after their marriage in Wintermarch of 9:44 Dragon._

_In 9:44 Dragon, a Peace Talk was held through an Exalted Council between Orlais and Ferelden, with the Inquisitor at its head. As Lady Lavellan was both a close friend of the Ferelden monarchs, and had aided Empress Celene numerous times, the Peace Talks went smoothly, and the treaties are still in place._

_During the Peace Talks, a Qunari plot was discovered and overthrown, thanks to aid from an Elvhen source, not yet identified. Lady Amaris Lavellan was cured of the Anchor shortly after, though she lost partial usage of her left arm due to its removal._

_In 9:47 Dragon, on the 10th day of August, Ayr Rutherford gave birth to twins; naming them Serena and Terys. The year also saw many visits from the Theirin Monarchs to Skyhold, the children becoming close friends._

_In 9:48 Dragon, Drakonis, two of the Dragon Eggs hatched, birthing live Dragonlings from what had been believed a dead clutch. They imprinted on Adhlea and Isera; the former an Ice breather the Inquisitors daughter dubbed 'Frost', the latter a Fire breather the eldest Rutherford named 'Ember'. Most people present at Skyhold disliked the Dragonlings presence and believed them better dead - until they saved the girls from an assassination attempt from Tevinter, earning their place in the Keep as trusted Guardians._

_Just over a week prior to my writing this, on the 20th of Harvestmere, 9:49 Dragon, Ayr Rutherford gave birth to she and Commander Rutherford's youngest son, Faron. He is their final child, as letters have informed me that due to complications Ayr is unable to have any more children. She and the babe are alive and well, thank the Maker, and as it stands the world is quiet._

_The Inquisitor and her followers remain at Skyhold, powerful but serene, supporting and supported by both Ferelden and Orlais. It is too early to say for sure, but I believe the children of these powerful forces - Lavellan, Rutherford, Theirin, and others - will soon be changing the world. I hope, for the better._

_I end this now with a prayed to the Maker and Andraste; that this history will be remembered, and these brave souls honored in years to come._

_I shall do my own part to ensure the peace remains, and that Thedas remembers it heroes as they were._

_Normal people, thrown into terrible situations, who overcame the burdens and succeeded._

_Change is in the air. We shall see where it leads._

**_Divine Victoria_ **

**_Leliana_ **

 

 

The rest of the page is filled with black letters in fresh ink, barely dried and still shiny in the light of the dying candle. The last few words are somewhat smudged, penned in a hurry, reading:

 

**_9:63 Dragon, Bloomingtide, 21 Years After the Defeat of Corypheus,_ **

 

_These past years have seen relative peace in Thedas, with the usual minor skirmishes and difficulties. Orlais and Ferelden remain close allies in the wake of the treaties they signed, Kirkwall flourishes under the hand of the Viscount and Viscountess Tethras, and the Inquisition remains a power to be reckoned with, it’s people safe and ready within Skyhold._

 

_And so it comes that exciting news has come out of Denerim, whispers and rumors of the Monarchs current plans for their son._

 

_The nobles have been tittering for months; Crown Prince Silas Duncan Theirin is now 18 years old, an adult and still woefully unattached. Though he remains close friends with the children of the Inquisitor and her allies, Prince Silas has shown no interest in taking a Bride._

 

_It seems, however, that King Alistair and Queen Ayre have noticed the tittering, and now intend to do something to appease the noisy nobles._

 

_If my spies are correct - and they usually are - the young prince will soon be travelling Thedas in search of a Bride, stopping at noble’s houses and ‘shopping’ amongst the eligible young ladies._

 

_Their first stop appears to be Skyhold - my Ravens seem to believe the children there will be accompanying him, an honor Guard of sorts, perhaps. I’m sure the young Lavellan and Rutherford's will delight in the chance to travel._

 

_I must attend my duties now, and send off a few more Ravens. I would know more of this plan, as I am no longer right in the middle of the action._

 

_Perhaps the next time I write, we shall see the young Theirin married off._

**_Divine Victoria,_ **

**_Leliana_ **


	2. Royals in Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One: Royals in Skyhold.
> 
> The Theirin Royals arrive in Skyhold, and the reason for their visit is revealed.
> 
> It's time for a new Journey to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome! 
> 
> I finally finished the next chapter!! I'm so sorry this took so long ahhh!
> 
> This chapter mostly focuses on introducing the kids, the reasons behind the Journey, and gets things rolling. Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has sent me an OC on Tumblr to include in this story!
> 
> This is the sort of format Journeys will be following: each chapter will start with a little letter/journey entry by one of the Kids, and the chapter will mostly follow from their perspective! I thought it would be a good way to keep it interesting!
> 
> Current kid ages:
> 
> Adhlea - 20  
> Isera - 20  
> Silas - 18  
> Serena and Terys - 15  
> Faron - 13
> 
> Enjoy! <3

 

**_9:63 Dragon, the 30th day of Bloomingtide,_ **

_Woke up to a note from Adhlea; she's at the brothel in the little town at the foot of the mountain, seeing to the Need. I'll have to take Ember to go get her; today's a bit of a strange day._

_Si and his parents will be arriving in a couple of hours, and Mama said we all need to be here. I still don't know what the purpose of the visit is - Si wasn't allowed to say, but his last letter didn't sound happy - and the only reason I know it's not just a **visit** is because Aunt Amaris said it was **important**. _

_We haven't seen the Theirin's in about six months, now; since Addy and I turned twenty this year, Silas will be turning nineteen. It's **possible** they're coming to introduce a Bride... but Si would have mentioned that, surely? I guess I'll have to wait and see._

_Note to self, Issi: make sure the twins haven't sabotaged the courtyard with traps once you've gotten Addy._

_Will write again once I've retrieved my cousin and met with my friend._

_Isera Rutherford._

* * *

 

Isera squinted against the sun, wind whipping past her ears as Ember cut an easy path through the sky.

Their destination was a familiar one; a little town at the base of the mountain Skyhold rested atop, the brothel of which Adhlea had visited on numerous occasions when she needed a quick way to sate the Need.

Isera had needed to retrieve her from said brothel a number of times, and so the dragon followed the usual route, circling for a moment before clearing the clouds and passing over the town, eliciting quite a few _less_ screams then when they'd first begun this routine.

Ember set down on her usual patch of snow, just far enough from the village to _not_ cause a panic; she purred as Isera slipped down from her back, reaching up to pat the beasts cheek fondly.

"Go find your sister," she told the dragon, turning and stalking towards the little village while Ember _roared_ and took off to do as told.

Isera reached the village quickly, heading for the brothel and walking straight in. When Adhlea had first started coming here, Issi had _hated_ going in, feeling awkward and embarrassed.

Now, everyone knew _both_ of them, and knew to leave Isera alone.

The proprietress looked up as she entered, giving her a lopsided smile and a nod, “Good morning, lady Isera.”

“Good morning, Lily.” the redhead greeted politely, pushing an errant curl behind her ear, “Is she…?”

“Awake and getting washed, ay. Lady Adhlea should be out momentarily.” Lily's smile faltered slightly, “She seems… off, this morning. Not quite herself, this time.”

_Not good_. Isera frowned, crossing her arms and shifting her weight, “Thank you for the heads up, Lily. I’ll take care of it.”

Lily nodded and returned to her paperwork, Isera sighing and glancing around, making sure to keep her eyes on the room and _not_ the half dressed people populating it.

True to habit, Adhlea appeared not ten minutes later, seeming her usual upbeat self at first glance.

The blonde elf spotted her and smiled brightly, quickly crossing over to her, “Good morning, Issi! I didn’t think you’d be picking me up today! Did I forget something…?”

“Morning, Addy,” Isera tried to seem stern, softening as she always did for her cousin, “You _definitely_ forgot something, cuz. Silas and his parents are arriving today.”

Adhlea stared for a moment before her eyes went wide, flinching and cursing as it clicked in, “Fenhedis, is that _today_? Shit, Issi, I completely forgot - last night was… I needed to…”

The elf stopped and sighed, shoulders drooping somewhat. Isera could see the dark circles under her cousin's eyes, the slight haze to the blue, the tired pull of her mouth, and knew _exactly_ what was wrong.

“Let’s get you home, Adhlea,” she voiced softly, offering her arm, “I’ll comb your hair out later, okay?”

“You don’t mind?”

“Not at all.”

Adhlea smiled in relief, hooking her arm through Isera’s and pulling her eagerly forwards, “You’re the best, Issi. Last night was rather lackluster, unfortunately. Oh, bye Lily!”

“Take care, you two."

  
Isera waved over her shoulder as she was tugged out the door by her shorter cousin, only half-listening to the blonde's babbling as she kept a close eye on her energy levels.

"Adhlea." she cut her off mid-ramble, speaking quietly, "How _bad_ was it last night...?"

"Oh, _terrible_. None of Lily's regulars were available, I had to settle for the new guy." Adhlea blew out an annoyed breath, rolling her shoulders irritably, "And I get it, how're you going to get experience if you don't try? But giving _me_ the newbie? Baaad idea. Poor boy barely knew what he was _doing_."

"I think I'll enlist Ser's help to comb your hair tonight, Addy," Isera mused aloud, noting the slight sparkle the words brought back to her cousins eyes, "Surely the two of us can work out all those pesky _knots_ for you."

"Have I ever told you that you're the best?" Adhlea laughed, stealing a quick half hug as they approached their dragons landing zones, glancing around for them, "Did you bring Ember?"

"I did; I told her to find Frost." hearing a set of familiar _roars_ over head, Isera grinned, "And there they are."

The two dragons spiraled down from the clouds just as their masters came into sight, landing elegantly on the snow patch and watching them with swaying tails.

The Dragons had hatched from a clutch of formerly believed _dormant_ eggs back when Isera and Adhlea had been about 5 - back when they would sneak down to look at the eggs, curious as young children often were.

With no Mother Dragon in sight, the Dragonlings had Bonded to the two girls; Frost, a silvery blue dragon that breathed ice, had taken to Adhlea. Ember, a fire breather with red and black scales and big, golden eyes, had followed Isera.

They made good mounts, good protectors... and good partners in battle, or while hunting.

"Alright, come on, we're late as it is." Isera pushed Adhlea gently towards Frost, patting Ember affectionately on the muzzle before climbing up onto her back, "Meet you at Skyhold!"

"You got it!" Adhlea was up and mounted on Frost just as Ember leapt to the air with a roar, following seconds later so that the two dragons could spiral around each other as they flew.

Thankfully, travelling by Dragon made things _much_ easier, and much quicker; ten minutes later Skyhold came into view over the next slope, gleaming proudly in the late morning light.

Isera glanced down as they came in range of the bridge and cursed, spurring Ember on and gesturing back to Adhlea. Her elvhen cousin blinked, looked down, and made a gesture that the redhead _knew_ meant she was swearing her head off.

Just mounting the bridge was the royal Theirin entourage, led by the King and Queen and followed closely by Silas, as well as the few guards and retainers they'd brought with them.

As if sensing them, Isera saw Silas glance up, and couldn't help the laugh that escaped when he shook his head and turned to face Skyhold again.

Silas was only six months younger then Isera, and as the Theirin's tended to visit Skyhold fairly often, they'd been close friends since childhood. He was not, however, a fan of their Dragons.

Ember spiraled once before touching down on the still somewhat dilapidated outer wall of the Keep - they'd _attempted_ to fix it a few times, but when the Dragons kept breaking things again, what was the point? - staying still until Isera had dismounted and then taking off with a roar, Frost following closely behind once Adhlea was safely on the ground.

The two cousins grinned at each other before darting off towards the stairs, laughing as they went.

"We are _so_ late!" Isera reached the stairs first, jogging quickly down them, "C'mon, Addy!"

"At least they didn't _really_ beat us here!" Adhlea called back, laughing wildly, "We got here at the same time!"

Through some stroke of luck, they made it down to the courtyard before the royal entourage had made it through the gates, hurrying to where the rest of their family stood waiting.

"Mama!" Isera hurried to her mother, stopping just in front of her to catch her breath, "Sorry we're late, where are the others?"

"Your fathers just rounding your siblings up." Ayr laughed easily, grinning and reaching up to tuck a loose hair behind Isera's ear, "You're fine, Issi, stop worrying. You're just in time, really."

Ayr Rutherford - elven, 42, and just a couple of inches shorter then her daughter - looked barely a day over 30, and certainly not as though she'd born four children. She had stopped shaving part of her head years ago, and now boasted a head of red curls that nearly rivaled Issi's, green eyes sharp and alert beneath her Vallaslin, clothing practical yet flattering.

Isera had gotten her talents in magic and vibrant red hair from her mother, though the excessive curliness of said hair and her golden eyes came from her father. She and her siblings all shared a mix of traits, really.

"Did someone mention rounding up trouble makers?" came her father's amused voice from behind them, both Ayr and Isera holding back laughter when they turned to look at him.

Cullen Rutherford was now 52, but the man wore his age well, still fit as a fiddle and sharp minded as he had been in his younger days. He had one of the twins hooked under each arm, carrying them easily _despite_ the fact that both were nearly 16.

Faron, the youngest of them at 13, walked calmly at his father's side, an almost mini-version of Cullen if not for his almost-Mohawk and bright green eyes.

"Let us go, Papa!" Isera heard Serena whine, _trying_ not to laugh at her sisters obvious annoyance.

"Yes! Before the Theirin's see us like this!" Terys agreed on the other side, his flailing even funnier then Serena's.

"Do you two promise to behave?" Cullen asked, lips twitching.

"We promise." the twins echoed forlornly.

"Good." Cullen released them as promised, approaching his wife and eldest daughter with a grin, "Hello, Isera. Did you find Adhlea alright?"

"Mhm, we got back just in time." Isera hugged her father quickly, pulling back when the twins stepped up beside him, "What were you two up to _now_ , Ser?"

"Nothing." Serena pouted, golden eyes nearly hidden behind her wild blonde curls, "We know better than to prank _royalty_."

"Their _retainers_ , however..." Terys murmured from his twins side, pushing back slicked-red hair and grinning mischievously, green eyes bright.

"Oh, you two..." Isera sighed, grinning wryly, "Ser, d'you mind helping me comb Addy's hair later? She had a rather... _rough_ night."

"Sure!" Serena perked up at that, smiling brightly, "Sounds like a plan! Do we know why Silas is coming yet, Is?"

"Not yet, no."

"You'll find out soon enough, kids." said a teasing voice, drawing their attention to the grinning face of their aunt.

"Yes, Aunt Amaris." the two girls echoed, sharing a smile with Adhlea when she came up beside her mother.

Inquisitor Amaris Lavellan looked just as young as her cousin, despite being 44 herself; blonde haired and blue eyed, face free of Vallaslin and seeming yet untouched by age.  Solas, coming to stand beside his wife, had looked the same for as long as Isera could remember, and no one was quite sure of his age. Ah, well.

"And here they are." Solas murmured, drawing everyone's attention to the gates as the royal procession filed in, Inquisition stable hands rushing forth to take the reins of the mounts.

King Alistair Theirin looked well despite being 53 and having not wanted the crown originally, though that could probably be attested to his Queen; Ayre Theirin, black haired and grey eyed, Elvhen and a mage, the Hero of Ferelden and former Warden Commander.

They had already been married and expecting when Anora had requested Alistair take the throne upon her death, Ayr had told her children, and he wasn't about to let her go for a crown.

Their son, Crown Prince Silas Duncan Theirin, took mostly after Alistair as far as looks went; with short, sandy blonde hair and amber eyes, slightly paler skin thanks to life in the castle and tall, with broad shoulders. He was more willowy then his father, though, owing his slimmer frame to his mother.

"Friends, it's been too long," Alistair greeted joyfully, opening his arms and embracing each of the adults in turn, "It's good to see you all in good health."

"And you two, as well." Amaris returned, both she and Ayr stealing hugs from the Queen, "And though I realise this is not solely a visit of leisure, please make yourselves at home while you're here."

"Ah, yes, can't forget the business parts of the trip, now can we?" Alistair laughed, giving an innocent grin when Ayre elbowed him, "Well, best get those bits taken care of first then, yes?"

"May as well."

"Isera, you kids catch up for a bit," Cullen told his daughter, turning to escort the royals into the Keep proper, "Come to the War Room in twenty minutes, alright? All of you."

"Yes, Papa!" Isera called back, sharing a look with Adhlea before their attention was drawn by a squeal.

"Silas!" Serena launched herself at the prince with a laugh, shrieking when he spun her around in a circle, "You haven't visited in forever!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Silas was laughing, much more relaxed now that it was just the kids around him, "Royal duties and all that. But I'm here, now! Let's make the most of it, shall we?"

"Absolutely!"

"Quit hogging him, Ser!" Terys teased, pushing his twin aside so he could shake hands with the prince, "Can we count you in on a few pranks while you're here, Si?"

"You bet." the prince shook the redheads hand firmly, returning his grin, "So long as your parents won't _kill_ us for them."

"Naaaaaaw, it'll be fine!" Terys promised, though Isera could see his fingers crossed behind his back.

Silas shook his head, gaze landing on Faron and grin widening, "Hey, kid. How's it going?"

"Good." Faron gave a wry smile, serious mask fading for a moment as he stole a hug from the prince, "Everything alright on your end?"

Silas sighed dramatically, squeezing the younger boy before letting him go, "Oh, as well as it can be when you're the prince, I suppose. Addy! Is your hair _longer_? Makers _breath_ , woman!"

"I like it, you dork!" Adhlea just laughed and hugged him tight, winking when she pulled away, "I don't tease you about _your_ hair, Si, don't tease me about _mine_."

" _Ouch_ , Addy, that _hurt_." Silas joked.

Adhlea smiled sweetly, rounding up the younger kids as Isera stepped forwards, chirping a cheerful "Alright, kids, let's roll! Don't wanna be late!"

Silas' gaze fell on the redhead and he grinned, pretending to hesitate before opening his arms, "Hey, Issi... I'll admit, I don't know if I should hug you or _cower_."

Isera snorted, rolling her eyes and stepping up to hug him herself, "C'mere, you loser."

"I'm _hurt_ , Is," Silas grabbed her around the waist and swung her around like he had the others, laughing wickedly at her startled shriek, "Aw, did I _scare_ you, Issi?"

" _Ass_ ," she laughed, smacking his chest and pulling away, frowning when she had to tip her head back to look up at him, "Fuck, Si, did you get _taller_? Not fair."

"What can I say? Some people are meant to be _tall_ , and others are meant to be sho- _woah_ , no harming the prince, Is! Truce!"

"Hmph." Issi just grinned, motioning towards the doors and starting towards the stairs, "Alright, Si, enough kidding around. What's going on? Can you tell me now?"

"Unfortunately, no, though you'll find out once we start the 'meeting'," Silas sighed, his shoulders seeming to slump as he followed after her, his longer stride quickly overtaking hers, "Just know that _none of it_ was my idea. I may have... made a couple of _suggestions_ , but overall? Not my plan."

"Is it really that bad?" she asked, unused to this depressed side of him.

"It's a decision I would rather not make just yet, is all." he grumbled, saying nothing more as they walked through the Main Hall of the Keep, headed to the War Room.

These days, it was really just a meeting hall - the table remained the same, though the maps had been cleared and a number of chairs had been brought in.

Alistair and Ayre sat at one end of the table, with Cullen, Ayr, Amaris and Solas at the opposite end. The twins and Faron sat along the back edge, Adhlea to the left of her mother, and so Isera took the middle seat beside her, Silas sitting to her left next to his parents.

"Alright, now that everyone's here." Alistair clapped his hands together, clearly trying to be cheerful, "Your parents already know all the details, of course, so we're just leaving it up to you kids, now."

"You see, Silas will be turning 19 in Firstfall of this year; unfortunately, the nobles have taken it upon themselves to start _whining_ that we haven't found a Bride for him yet. Typical nobility."

Isera shot Silas a look, eyebrows up; so her guess had been _right_ , to a degree.

"Now, normally we wouldn't bother with listening to their whining, _but_ they do have a point." Alistair sighed, sharing a look with Ayre before continuing, "We've seen what's happened in the past when the King didn't have an heir - hell, I got stuck with the Crown because of it, right?"

"The point is, much as I don't like listening to nobility, it _would_ be better for Silas - and the kingdom - if he had a bride _and_ , eventually, an heir. This is where you kids come in."

"We've already received several offers from noble houses with eligible daughters," Ayre took over, hands folded calmly on the table in front of her, "And so we decided that Silas would need to travel and meet these young women, to see if any are to his liking. Obviously, we don't want him to be travelling alone; we thought, perhaps, he would be more comfortable with _friends_ along for the journey, to act as both bodyguards and companions."

Silence reigned for a moment while the words sunk in, Isera's eyes going wide when she realized.

"You mean _us_?" she asked, the Queen nodding.

"Yes. We'd hoped that you five would accompany Silas on his travels, both to keep him safe and keep him _company_. Sort of a little vacation away from the castle, with occasional stops at noble houses." Ayre nodded towards the adults at the other end of the table, "Your parents have already agreed, now it's up to you."

Isera and Adhlea shared a quick look - her cousin nodding minutely - and the redhead glanced at Silas before swallowing, "Alright. Adhlea and I will go with him, Queen Ayre."

"Me, too!" Serena voiced, "I want to travel!"

"I'm in." Terys agreed from his twins side, smirking.

"I suppose..." Faron sighed, shrugging, "Can't hurt to travel a bit, I suppose."

"It's settled, then!" Alistair clapped his hands together, seeming _much_ more excited about the trip then his son was, "We'll work out the details, then, and see you all off in a couple of days. And despite the rather _dull_ purpose of the trip, we do hope you'll enjoy yourselves!"

 

* * *

 

"Soooo.... Silas has to get married, huh?"

"Looks that way." Isera paused in folding up the tunic, glancing over at where Adhlea lay sprawled on her bed, "We knew it would happen eventually, he _is_ the prince. I was half expecting him to just show _up_ with a bride, to be honest."

Adhlea scowled, the expression looking ridiculous with her laying upside down, "Si wouldn't do that."

"He would if he was _forced_ to." Isera sighed, dropping the tunic in the trunk she was packing and padding across the room, flopping down on the bed beside her cousin and making the elf squeak, "He can't exactly _argue_ with his parents on that subject."

"Well, he _can_... I just don't know how _productive_ that would be..." Addy rolled over, tossing her long hair over her back and fidgeting slightly, "You still okay to...?"

"Yup. Serena should be here soon, and we can get this mess detangled for you."

Adhlea smiled, wiggling closer so their shoulders just touched, "You're the best, Is."

"What are cousins for." Isera smiled back, perking when knocking suddenly sounded from her door.

Serena's head popped in without waiting for a response, the blonde girl squinting at them and then grinning, calling behind her, "Okay, they're decent! Come on in!"

Isera and Adhlea blinked and watched as Serena bounced into the room in her sleep clothes, followed by Terys, Faron, _and_ Silas.

"Ser, what in Thedas?"

"It's my fault, Issi," Silas spoke up, lifting his hand guiltily and shifting the roll of paper he held under his arm, "I was coming to talk to you about the journey anyways, and I ran into Ser..."

"And we were all super antsy, so we all decided to come." Serena grinned brightly, purposely flopping across both Adhlea and Isera's legs and making them laugh, "C'mon, Is! We used to do this _all the time_!"

"I don't think my bed is _big enough_ for all of us anymore, Ser," the redhead laughed, shaking her head, "Though you're welcome to _try_ and fit."

"I call the couch!" Faron declared, plopping down on it with a bright grin.

"No fair, bro! Shove over!" Terys squished himself into the open pocket at the end, looking quite proud of himself.

Silas rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed, shifting to pull the paper out from under his arm as the girls all moved to make room.

Even as she reached for the brushes on her nightstand and handed one to Serena, Isera's eyes went wide when he started unrolling it, "Si, is that...?"

"The old map from the war table," he agreed, stretching it out and smoothing it as well as he could, "Commander Cullen gave it to me after the meeting, so we could have a map with us to plot out where we're going. I have a list of suitors names and locations, too."

" _And_!" Serena produced a letter from her pocket, passing it to Isera, "Aunt Viv is in on the plan, and wants us to come visit when we're near Val Royeaux!"

"Well, the _adults_ all seem pretty sure of our plans." Adhlea murmured, settling into a cross legged position and brushing her hair back away from her face.

Isera scooted up so she could see the map but also have easy access to the blonde locks, lifting the brush as Serena did the same on her cousins other side, "Ready, Addy?"

" _Please_." the elf grumbled.

The Rutherford sisters shared a grin before starting on the girls hair, Adhlea immediately relaxing with a sigh.

Catching Silas' questioning stare, Isera just shrugged, "We're taming the wild beast, don't ask. Continue, Si. Do we have a route planned?"

"Pretty much, yes." Silas produced the list of suitors and set it down alongside the map, pointing as he spoke. "We'll be starting on the Ferelden side, and doing a big circle up and then through Orlais. Our first major stop is actually in the Korcari Wilds, to meet a suitor named 'Vati'."

"I'm surprised your father accepted a proposal from the Chasind, knowing his history with the area."

"Mother said they're trying to be open minded, and accepting any proposals that come in. 'It can't hurt to meet with them, can it?', as she says." Silas shrugged, "I don't have to _choose_ her, I just have to _meet_ her."

"You don't _have_ to choose any of them, do you?"

"..."

Isera paused in brushing Adhlea's hair, golden eyes locked on the prince, "Silas?"

"... I have to choose _one_ of them." he grumbled, "That's the one stipulation. I get to choose, but I _have_ to choose."

"Oh..."

The room fell silent for a moment, the words sinking in. Isera and Serena shared a look, the younger blonde looking somewhat upset - _she's had a crush on him for years, poor Ser_ \- before Silas cleared his throat and started going over details again.

"From there, your father suggested a stop in South Reach. Both to restock and to visit your family there. Then onwards to Denerim for a stop - we received an invitation from the Trevelyan's of Ostwick, so we'll need to cross to the Free Marches from there."

"Then, back to Ferelden, and up into the Frostbacks to meet Lady Elspeth of House Turek, a surface dwarf with noble ties to Orzammar."

"We're going to _Orzammar_?" Serena piped up, still combing through her now _purring_ cousins hair.

"Not sure, they may be set up just _outside_ Orzammar. We'll see."

"From there, we'll have to cross through the Storm Coast, and over the bridge to Val Royeaux. We can make a stop there, then head to Val Chevin to meet two suitors; Tempeste D'Olivier, and her younger sister Lysandra D'Olivier."

"Then back to Val Royeaux, at which point we should probably head to the Ghislain Estate to visit Madame Vivienne. Then to Val Foret to meet Solange Annette Mireille Celeste D'Anance - _hopefully_ she doesn't mind if I just use her first name, Makers Breath - and a few lesser known nobles after that, a Lady Von Woolf and two others. Then back to Skyhold."

"This is going to take a while, by the sounds of it."

"A few months, at least. Depending on weather, and how long we stay at each location." Silas sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck as he glanced around at them all, "I really appreciate you all coming with me. It'll make things... more enjoyable, at least."

"We're with you, Si." Isera promised, finishing her half of Adhlea's hair and reaching out to hug him around the shoulders, "Promise."

"We'll make sure the trip is fun, at least!" Serena agreed, also finishing with the brushing and hugging the prince as well.

It soon turned into a dog-pile on top of Silas, all of the kids piling on top and laughter ringing out.

"Alright, alright," Isera finally gasped, sides hurting from laughing, " _Bed_ time, people, we have a lot to plan and figure out tomorrow."

"Awww, Issi!"

"Really?"

"C'mon, Is!"

"I think we can let them stay up a _little_ longer, _Mom_." Silas snickered, using the nickname she'd been stuck with since childhood.

Isera only snorted and rolled her eyes, "Alright, fine, but it's your fault if they're cranky in the morning, _Dad_."

"Sounds like a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE let me know how it was, guys! I'm excited but also terrified by this project so please let me know if I'm doing alright!!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are love! <3


	3. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day of preparations lies ahead for the children of Skyhold, Adhlea among them.
> 
> Change is coming, and the Journey is about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2 guys!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented, kudosed, or subscribed already! I'll do my best to keep it up! For now I'm going to aim to do a chapter a week, but we'll see how that works out.
> 
> This chapter explains Adhlea's specifics a bit more; enjoy!♥

**_9:63 Dragon, the 31st day of Bloomingtide,_ **

 

_The Need has gotten worse. Having a newbie yesterday didn’t help; he wasn’t able to sate it properly. Thank fuck for Issi and Ser; I still don’t know why having my hair brushed settles me, but I won’t complain._

_We’re leaving tomorrow to find Silas a bride… though if he and Issi would just smarten up, we wouldn’t have to go. But I digress; I don’t mind travelling. Maybe I can find some better partners, who knows. It’ll get us out of Skyhold for a time, at least. Getting out of bed was fun; rephrase, being dragged out of bed was fun. Those two really need to clue in already._

_Papae wants to see me about something before we leave. Probably need to track down something Elvhen, we’ll see. Write later… maybe._

  
_Addy Lavellan_

* * *

 

"Okay, c'mon guys, gotta get up. We all need to _pack_. Everyone up and at'em!"

"But Isssiiiii!"

"C'mon, sis, it's _early_."

"No _buts_ , come on, at least go flop in your _own_ rooms if you want to be lazy for a while yet. Silas, give me a hand, would you?"

"Alright, alright."

Adhlea mumbled under her breath when there was sudden shifting on the bed around her, ear pricked to listen even as she curled further into the blankets.

"Hey! How come you're not getting _Addy_ up?"

"Ser, you _know_ how much of a lump she is when she's tired; I'll get her up _last_."

_Damn straight_. the elf grumbled mentally, still feigning sleep as she listened to the younger kids being ushered out of the room, resisting the urge to sit up and yank the blankets over her. Then they would _know_ she was awake.

"Okay, gotta get Adhlea up. This outta be fun."

"Not a morning person?" she heard Silas chuckle, voice sounding as though it were right next to the bed.

"Definitely _not_. We are pretty much going to need to _carry her_ to her room."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Alright, whatever you say, _mom_. Just tell me what to do."

"Okay then _dad_ , be careful; she tends to flail when someone wakes her up."

_Will you two just kiss already?_ Adhlea muttered mentally, preparing herself for the inevitable grab.

It came in the form of Isera gently shaking her shoulder, then slipping an arm beneath hers while cooing "C'mon, Addy, time to get up."

"Nuuuuuu..." not wanting to disappoint, Adhlea flailed an arm half-heartedly as she was coaxed into a sitting position, scowling with her eyes closed, "Let me sleeeep..."

"You can sleep in your _own_ room, Addy, I need to start _packing_." she felt her cousin hook her arm over her shoulders, clearly intent on moving her, "Silas, grab her other arm, will you?"

"Sorry, Adhlea," Silas chuckled before Adhlea felt her other arm being lifted - quite a bit higher than the one around Issi, since Silas was taller - and the prince settled her more comfortably between them, "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Meanies." Adhlea grumbled fakely, opening her eyes as she was lifted from the bed, not quite wanting to _trip_ on anything.

"You love us." Silas teased, chuckling when all he earned was a pout from Adhlea and a snort from Isera.

The elf sighed, allowing herself to be half carried to her rooms, listening to the two speak and watching their body language carefully. Nothing obvious so far, but she intended to keep watch.

"When are we leaving, Si?"

"Tomorrow morning, once we're all ready. Our first major stop is Redcliffe Castle, to visit Uncle Teagan - he made me promise to stop by on our way through."

"Sounds good. We'll have to mark all our stops on the map before we go..."

Adhlea was practically asleep by the time they made it to her room - it wasn't even that far away, she was just drowsy - whining when the others lowered her arms and she had to stand on her own.

"Don't forget to _pack_ at some point, Adhlea." Isera instructed quietly, giving the blonde a half grin, "Nap for a while longer if you need to, though."

"Yeah, yeah, I will." Adhlea covered her mouth when a yawn broke through, waving them off, "I'll find you guys later."

Isera and Silas shared a look before heading off, and it took all of her willpower to head into her room _instead_ of knocking their heads together.

Adhlea let the door swing shut behind her and crossed swiftly to her bed, flopping down on it and curling immediately around her pillow.

Her ears pricked when she noticed a vague aura next to the bed, glancing over and spotting a scrap of parchment on her nightstand.

Sighing, she snatched the paper and read it over quickly, brows lifting.

 

_Adhlea,_

_I would speak with you in private before you leave. I have a request._

He hadn't signed the note, but he didn't need to; Adhlea could recognize her father's handwriting any day.

_I'll need to track him down shortly, then,_ the elf winced when her magic _thrummed_ beneath her skin, just a quick jab that had her yanking off her sleep clothes and shoving her hand between her thighs, _Fuck, time to take matters into my own hands, I guess._

The only other person who knew about her little issue was Isera; Adhlea had never told her parents, not wanting to disappoint them.

Something about her body and magic didn't _quite_ meet up properly; her magic sometimes flared, as though she simply had too _much_ of it, as though her body couldn't handle the strength of it.

The only way to keep it under control was vigorous physical exercise, casting higher strength spells... and sex. But sex only helped if she came out of it completely exhausted and sated, not if her partner had done a half-assed job.

Such as now.

Adhlea was up and washing herself in the basin she kept in her rooms for that specific purpose as soon as she finished, grumbling irritably and trying to get rid of any residual sparks before getting dressed.

Then she looked herself over in the mirror, plastered a happy grin on her face, and took off for her father's usual haunt.

The Rotunda had apparently _always_ been her fathers preferred room in Skyhold, according to stories her mother had told her. He'd even painted the walls to chronicle the Inquisitions biggest achievements along the path to defeat Corypheus.

Corypheus. The Dark Spawn Magister that had created the Breach, and unintentionally marked Amaris with the Anchor, the power to close Rifts.

Adhlea's smile faltered just a little as she approached the Main Hall, coming back full force when she stepped out amongst the usual people milling about, her thoughts locked safely away as she clenched her left hand out of habit.

She often wondered if the Anchor was the reason her own magic was so spastic - if, because Amaris had still been connected to it while pregnant, it had altered Adhlea's powers, somehow.

Pure speculation, and now that Solas had been able to remove the Anchor - making her mother's left arm weaker, though still intact - she couldn't exactly _study_ it.

_No more thinking about it, Addy, not right now._

Adhlea steadied her thoughts and expression once more before pushing open the door to the Rotunda, smiling brightly at the figure awaiting her, "Good morning, Papae."

"Good morning, Da'len." Solas greeted her with the same soft smile he always did, beckoning her forwards to the desk he so often perched over, "You got my note, I see. Fantastic."

"I did." Adhlea crossed the room quickly, stealing a quick hug from her father while peering at the map he had laid out on the desk, curious, "Is it about the trip?"

"Indeed it is. I have received word that an old ally of mine may be resting nearby, and may be close to waking." Solas brushed his fingers over a portion of the Hinterlands, fondness in the touch, "Mahvir'Renan, a dear friend. If you could, on your way after visiting the Wilds, attempt to locate her, I would be much appreciative."

"Of course, Papae. I'll do my best."

"One other thing, Adhlea."

"Yes?"

"No dragons."

Adhlea paused, turning to look at her grinning father with a lifted brow, "No dragons?"

"No dragons. It's best if Frost and Ember stay behind, this time, so as to _not_ frighten away Silas' suitors. Cullen will be telling Isera, as well."

"You do realize that even if we _tell_ them to stay, they're going to follow anyways, right?"

Solas only shrugged, hands clasped behind his back and grin knowing, "I have done my part in telling you, Da'Len. Whether they obey or not is beyond my control."

The blonde only rolled her eyes, grinning and stealing another hug from her father, "Alright, Papae. I'd better go pack."

"Yes. Make sure you pack well, Adhlea; you'll be gone quite a while. I hope all of you enjoy this trip, at least, regardless of the underlying reasons."

"We will. Thank you, Papae."

* * *

 

 

It didn't take Adhlea long to pack, and she went roaming the Keep once she was done, checking in with everyone.

Isera was up in the library, having finished her own packing, and was now peering over the map, marking down stops and paths. Adhlea paused to hug her cousin before continuing on, knowing she was busy and not _quite_ feeling like pouring over a map, herself.

Terys she spotted in one of the smaller hallways, chatting up one of the current visitors to the Keep and clearly _trying_ to be more suave then he was. Adhlea giggled and left him be, knowing he meant no harm.

Silas and Faron she found out in the sparring ring; the youngest Rutherford practicing with his father while the prince watched from the fence, shouting encouragements to the younger boy.

"Not interested in joining in?" she teased as she passed him, earning a snort and an eye roll from the taller man.

"I'm _okay_ with a sword, but I'll stick to archery and _not_ going up against Commander Rutherford, thank you." Silas joked, returning to watching the sparring match when Adhlea only shrugged and continued onwards.

She found Serena not far away, a bag of trap-and-arrow-making supplies sitting on the ground next to her while she practiced on her preferred training dummy.

_Bull's-eye, every time._ Adhlea mused, noting the way the younger girls eyes occasionally drifted to the sparring ring. Or rather...

"Hey, Ser; all packed?"

"Yup. Figured I'd get some practice in before we leave." Serena paused, aimed, and let fly. _Bulls-eye._ "Maybe I'll actually get to do some _proper hunting_ while we're travelling."

"You _should_ be able to; you'll likely be the one bringing in dinner every night when we camp." Adhlea laughed easily, sitting on a nearby stump to watch her cousin, taking careful notes.

"Issi's upstairs checking the map, so we'll have a good route." she commented.

_Bulls-eye_.

"Sounds like Issi."

"I also spotted Terys flirting with another noble."

_Bulls-eye._

"Typical Terys."

"Faron's certainly progressing quickly, he can almost hold his own against Uncle Cullen now."

_Bulls-eye._

"Mhm, he learns quick."

"Silas has gotten quite a bit taller, no?" Adhlea murmured, eyes sharp.

Serena flinched, her shot just skimming the dummy and hitting the wall behind it. She lowered her bow and glowered at the elf, cheeks flushed. "You're a pest, you know that?"

"Only to those I care about." the elf assured her, standing to hug the younger woman - noting, slightly annoyed, that Serena was actually a bit _taller_ than her now, "You still have a crush on him."

"Yeah, but it's nothing big, Addy. I _know_ it's not going to go anywhere." Serena grumbled but returned the hug anyways, squeezing tightly, "I'll be okay, it'll go away. Travelling will help."

"Plus, I'm sure we can prank some of the nobles we visit." Adhlea suggested innocently, smiling when Serena immediately perked up.

"You bet! Crap, I gotta pack some stuff for pranks, then. Where did you say Terys was?"

"In the hall near the Rotunda."

"Awesome, I have to get him in on this." Serena was laughing, pulling away from the elf and laying her bow down, running off back to the Keep, "See you later, Addy!"

Adhlea said nothing, only watching her for a moment before turning to look out over the walls, into the distant sky.

_Things are going to change after this._ she mused, wondering, _I hope it's for the better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Journey officially begins next chapter, guys! I hope you're as excited for it as I am!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are love! ♥


	4. Journeys Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives at Redcliffe Village, their first destination, and stops to regroup.
> 
> Silas mulls over some things... including the changes that will follow their Journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am trying SO HARD to keep up with the 'one chapter per week' schedule, so far I'm managing! I'll try!!
> 
> Short chapter that leads into BIGGER chapters, and actually MEETING suitors wee! We're getting started here guys!
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

 

**_9:63 Dragon, Justinian 6. Redcliffe Village._ **

_Dearest Mother and Father,_

_We've arrived safely in Redcliffe Village and are staying at the Castle for a night at Uncle Teagan's request. It took us several days to get here - everything was fine, don't worry - and I believe we are all glad for the rest in the Castle._

_We will continue the journey on the morrow; Isera is marking down our stops on the map, and the best route to take._

_I will write again when I have news, and we will see you when we pass through Denerim,_

_All my love, your son,_

_Silas Duncan Theirin._

Silas sealed the letter as soon as it was finished, making a stop to send it off - ensuring it was with one of the crows he recognized as belonging to Divine Victoria - before working his way back through the castle.

He was anxious, buzzing with nervous energy and unable to stay still, wandering the halls aimlessly in search of his travel companions.

Silas had spent the evening with his Uncle Teagan - now Arl of Redcliffe, since Arl Eamon had been left without an heir following the last Blight - catching up quickly before he'd turned in with everyone else.

Today would be spent resting, restocking the minor things they'd used, and planning their route ahead - leaving on the morrow, as he'd stated in his letter.

And so he wandered, keeping himself busy, checking in on everyone else in their rag tag little group.

Adhlea was nowhere to be seen, which told Silas she had likely found herself a partner for the day; probably a good thing, going by how antsy she'd been the past couple of days.

Faron was again in the training yard, practising his form tirelessly; he waved and returned to his slashing when Silas called to him.

Terys and Serena he found working on a prank for one of the nobles visiting the Castle as well. Silas gave them a stern look before shrugging and walking away, their maniacal giggles behind him spelling bad news for the noble.

Isera he found, as he'd expected to, in the library, pouring once more over their map and marking down locations, towns, anything that seemed important.

"So..." he drawled as he came up to the table, pulling out the chair opposite and flopping - in a very _princely_ manner - into it, "What's our next stop, Issi?"

"The Korcari Wilds, to meet Vati of the High Chasind Clan Thundercall." Isera sighed and sat back, twirling her quill pen between her fingers, "Should be an interesting visit."

"I don't know much of the Chasind, though I do know my father _hates_ the Korcari Wilds," Silas sat up and scooted closer to the table, examining the map, "Do we know much about this 'Vati'?"

"Going off the info your parents gave us, she's very friendly and easy going, so you shouldn't have any issues _personality_ wise... unless your seriousness chases her off."

"Ha, ha."

Isera smirked, moving the pen to mark another location on the map, "Once we're done there, Adhlea mentioned needing to stop in the Hinterlands closer to where Lothering was on an errand for Uncle Solas. She said it shouldn't take long, and then the next stop will be South Reach."

"That's where you uncle and aunt's live, isn't it?"

The redhead nodded, tapping her quill on the map marker, "It is; we'll be staying with them, while we're there. Gives us a chance to restock before we head to Denerim."

"So I only have _one_ suitor to contend with during the Ferelden half of our trip?" Silas sat back with a dramatic sigh of relief, smirking when his friend only rolled her eyes, "What's our next stop after Denerim?"

"Free Marches, Ostwick, to be exact; that's where the Trevelyan's are." Isera dropped the pen and rolled her shoulders, "Then onwards to Orzammar, and Orlais. You're apparently more popular with the Orlesian Nobles, Si; or they're the ones with eligible daughters, at least."

"Well, so long as there's at least _one_ I can get along with..."

Isera frowned at that, eyes narrowed. "Silas. Surely if you truly _detested_ all of your suitors, your parents wouldn't _force_ you to pick one?"

_I will do my duty to my parents, to my country. Even if I do not want to._

"I promised them, Issi; I have to bring home a Bride."

"But..." she scowled, then sighed, "I get that you're the crown prince. Really, I do. But you're only _eighteen_... seems so unfair."

"Such is life." the prince mumbled, fighting back the bitterness he could feel rising and instead forcing his usual cocky smirk, "What say we stop dwelling on unpleasantness and go bail the twins out of whatever trouble their pranks have caused?"

"Oh _no_ , Si, what did you let them get away with?!"

"No idea! So let's go see, shall we?"

"Dammit, Silas!" Isera cursed, though she was grinning as she rose from the table and hurried for the door, the prince following on her heels.

_Let me just have this freedom a little longer,_ he prayed, laughing as he chased the now swearing redhead, _Oh Maker, let me enjoy this Journey with my friends. For things will change at its end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	5. The Chasind Suitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has reached the Korcari Wilds, and meet with Silas's first Suitor: Vati of the High Chasind Clan Thundercall.
> 
> Except Vati's more interested in other members of the party, and Silas' manners are put to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS LOOK I'm keeping my schedule! For now! Next weekend I'm away so IDK when the next chapter will be up ACK I'M SORRY D:
> 
> We meet the first Suitor in this chapter weeeee! We're getting into things guys I'm so excited!!!!
> 
> Vati was submitted by the wonderful Ceruleanbluesart on Tumblr! ♥ Go give her all the love she is awesome! ♥
> 
> Enjoy!!!

**_9:63 Dragon, Justinian 14. Korcari Wilds - Thundercall Clan_ **

_I have to say, our stop in the Korcari Wilds has been just as exciting as I expected it to be. We arrived to a warm reception from the Clan Leader, Fennet Thundercall, and his clansmen. Considering Silas’ father’s hate of the area, the people have been surprisingly inviting._

_Vati herself is most definitely ‘friendly’ - a bit too friendly, unless I’m reading too far into her glances. Watching Silas try to handle her as he would a Ferelden noble woman was to funny (sorry, Si). Vati is… how do I say this… a very touchy, flirtatious person, even more so than Addy. She is also very **loud.** Needless to say, Vati has taken much more of a shine to Adhlea then she has to Silas… and I think Si is fine that with that._

_Cross one suitor off the list, I suppose; we’ll see what happens._

  
_Isera Rutherford_

 

* * *

 

Considering the cautious tales and wild rumors they often heard in regards to the dwellers of the Korcari Wilds, when the group arrived six days later, they were welcomed warmly.

Thinking it best they not arrive unannounced - knowing the history between the Chasind people and Ferelden - Isera had sent a raven ahead the day before, alerting the chief that they would be arriving early afternoon.

_And,_ Isera mused as they rode up, the Mabari barking as the group came to a halt, _it seems my letter was a good idea._

A small retinue had come out to the main entrance of the Clan to greet them, and the redhead could tell immediately who was in charge.

Chasind, she remembered learning, tended to follow a Shaman - though the Shaman was not always head of the Clan, sometimes acting as more of an advisor.

So while the large man at the head of the group was likely the head of the Clan, she would bet that the woman beside him - not much smaller, or any less assured seeming - was not only the Shaman, but Vati herself.

Even from a distance, Isera could tell the Chasind woman was taller than her - muscular and broad shouldered, the low neckline of her top allowing her plump breasts to nearly spill free. She had short, ginger hair with a braid hanging down one side, green eyes surrounded by a dark sort of war paint, a scar running across her left eyebrow and what looked like red tribal tattoos on her upper arms, somewhat obscured by a feathered set of pauldrons.

She was smiling so widely the redhead could see the dimples in her cheeks where she stood, making Isera hope the visit would go smoothly as she dismounted from her horse.

A hope that was somewhat dwindled by the two Mabari darting suddenly forwards with a series of barks, aiming to check out the group ahead - namely, the white timber wolf sitting to Vati's side.

" ** _Bounder_**! Heel!" Isera barked, striding quickly forwards to grab the older Mabari by the scruff when he obeyed and slid to a stop not terribly far ahead.

"Warden!" Silas shouted after the younger Mabari, trying to dismount quickly and nearly tangling himself up in the process, "Heel, girl! Down!"

Warden - still young, just nearing full size - didn't listen, tongue lolling as she ran right up to the timber wolf and sunk into a playful stance, tail bobbing.

The wolf didn't react - in fact, he looked rather _bored_ with the situation, single eye staring straight ahead - and Vati howled out a laugh, shoulders shaking with mirth.

"Ay, that's a feisty pup! What a handsome Mabari!" the tall woman went to one knee, giving the pup's chin a good scratch, "Back to yer owners, pup! Yer causing a ruckus, silly thing!"

"Lady Vati! I apologise!" Silas caught up to his willful Mabari and immediately bowed to the Chasind woman, shooting a look at Warden when she curled around his ankles with a _yip_!, "I should have had a lead on my Mabari, I am not normally so careless-"

"No harm done! Gods, you Ferelden's are a _polite_ lot, aren'tcha?" Vati was still smiling widely, demeanor unchanged, "Stand up, _highness_ , no need fer bowin'."

"Thank you, milady, though I still-" Silas stood up and seemed to freeze for a moment, and as the rest of them caught up to the prince, Isera had to bite down on her tongue to keep from _laughing_.

At 6'3, Silas was decently tall... and Vati was nearly at _eye level_.

The prince seemed to remember himself after a moment, coughing into his hand and trying to settle back into his usual 'royal persona', though Isera could see the slight cracks as he held his hand out to the woman, clearly noting that 'bowing' was out of the picture, "In any case, it is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Vati. Thank you for receiving us."

"Pleasures _all_ mine, Prince Silas," Vati grinned widely, taking his hand and shaking it firmly - if she didn't know better, Issi would swear she saw him _wince_ \- before releasing it to plant both hands firmly on her hips, "Welcome t'the Thundercall Clan! You'll be well taken care of, while yer here. Mabari and horses included! Now c'mon! Let's get ye settled in, eh?"

"Ohhh," Adhlea whispered, the elf nudging curiously against her cousins side and leaning in so only Issi could hear her, "I _like_ her. She seems _fun_."

"And Si seems like his heads going to implode." Isera whispered back, sharing a grin with the blonde.

"I may just have to _rescue_ the poor boy, then," she simpered, licking her lips, " _Such_ a pity."

The redhead rolled her eyes and shrugged her cousin off, taking a quick head count - yes, the twins and Faron were accounted for, and the dragons were actually staying out of sight for the moment, thank the Maker for small miracles - before starting after the prince and their host, "Come on, Addy. Let's make sure Si _isn't_ interested before you go stealing his suitors."

"Oh, fine," the elf pouted, skipping along after her, "But as soon as it's clear, I've got dibs."

 

* * *

 

Several hours later saw a roaring bonfire lit and members of the Clan dancing around it joyfully, talking and laughter ringing through the night air as smoke rose into the clear sky.

Whether this was a nightly ritual or a special celebration for their visit, Isera wasn't sure, but it was certainly entertaining.

_Nearly_ as entertaining as watching Silas try to maneuver his conversation with Vati, trying his damn best to keep his polite exterior in place despite the woman's obvious disinterest in playing the game of noble-suitor.

In fact, Vati was much more interested in both Adhlea and Isera herself, throwing constant questions at them and drawing them into the conversation whenever she could.

The kids had been shooed off to their borrowed tents for the night - innocent children they may not be, but some of the couples around the fire were getting downright _lewd_ , and they did _not_ need to see that - along with Bounder and Warden, the Mabari having been fairly well behaved since the initial excitement.

"Your Mabari are both very handsome, though they don't look alike," Vati was looking at Silas as she spoke, though her body was tilted towards the girls, attention split, "Are they related?"

"Bounder is actually my parents Mabari," Isera spoke up, trying her best to not notice the half naked couples around the fire, "They sent him along as a companion for the twins, more or less."

"And Warden is the runt of my mother's Mabari's litter," Silas' mask was waning, the prince clearly exhausted, "She's still young, so not fully trained yet, but she's doing well."

"She's a sweetie," Vati assured him before her green gaze was on the girls again, curiosity written all over her face, "D'you girls have any pets??"

"Dragons." they answered at once, sharing a grin.

Vati's eyes went wide, the woman leaning closer excitedly, "Yer kiddin'!"

"Nope," Adhlea was smiling widely, the elf tilting her head, "We've just been asked to, ah... keep them out of sight. So as to _not_ scare away any of Si here's suitors."

"I spose..." Vati seemed disappointed, then perked up and motioned to one of the clansmen carrying a makeshift tray around, "Oi! C'mere, bring that over! Here, friends, the drink o'the Chasind!"

"What... is it?" Silas accepted the cup wearily, sniffing at the liquid.

"Wildwine!" Vati laughed, downing half of her own mug in one go, "Try it, highness! Ye may like it!"

Clearly not wanting to offend, Silas took a quick sip of the liquid... and promptly spat it out, coughing and hacking while Vati howled with laughter.

"Ahah! Not to yer liking, princey?" it was a good natured, booming laugh, the woman's green eyes filled with mirth as they turned towards them, "How about you girls, eh?"

Isera hesitated before taking a slow, careful sip, blinking as she swallowed the burning liquid and eyed Silas, "Si, it wasn't _that_ bad, Maker, just _strong_."

"I don't... _drink_..." the prince managed to cough, the redhead now holding back laughter of her own.

Adhlea glanced at them and shrugged, tipping her head back and downing her whole mug in one quick gulp, grinning widely at their shocked faces, "Mmmm, that was good! One of the stronger brews I've had, veeery nice."

"Yer a tough one, aren'tcha?" Vati's gaze was zeroed in on the elf now, grin wide and confident, "At all interested in a _dance_ , milady?"

Adhlea giggled, rising to her feet and bobbing a smooth curtsy, graceful as ever _despite_ being somewhat drunk, " _Quite_ interested! Don't wait up for me, Issi!"

"Oh, I won't." Isera shook her head, grinning as she watched her shorter cousin be led out amongst the dancing couples by the taller Chasind, glad at least that she wouldn't have to worry about her for the night.

She glanced at Silas, noting how worn out he looked, and opened her mouth to say something when Chief Fennet appeared from the crowds, grinning and plopping down on the princes other side with a laugh.

"She's a lively one, my daughter. Make any man a _fine_ wife, be a great mother to, someday," the chief grinned knowingly down at Silas, "But not yer type, eh boy?"

Silas stammered, caught off guard, "It's not that, s-she's just-!"

"Ahhh, relax, boy, yer to tense. Ain't takin' no offence from it. 'Sides, she seems t'prefer yer elven companion, there," Fennet glanced over to where the two women were dancing, still grinning, "Ye were just a bit too _boring_ fer my girl, it seems."

This time, Isera _did_ laugh at the expression Silas made, clapping a hand over her mouth to stifle it when her friend glared weekly at her.

"You're _not_ helping, Is." the prince grumbled sourly.

"S-sorry, Si." she snickered, still trying and failing to contain her laughter, " _Boring_ isn't something _you_ get called very often!"

"Ahhh, used t'being the centre of attention, eh?" Fennet smirked, chuckling when the prince merely ducked into himself and mumbled, "Ah, don't worry; Vati's happiest when she's free t'do what an'who she pleases, anyhow. She'd have accepted, had y'chosen her, but she's happiest here. The Thundercall Clan would be happy to count itself amongst yer allies, though; _both_ t'Ferelden and th'Inquisition."

"And we would welcome the alliance." Isera voiced, Silas managing an affirmative nod.

"Settled then. Ye two have a good night; we'll talk in th'morning."

Isera waited until the chief had wandered away to stand as well, noting briefly that Adhlea and Vati had vanished from the circle of dancers. _At least Addy's having a good time tonight, poor Si._

"I'm off to bed, Si." the redhead stepped closer and touched his shoulder, grinning when he glanced up at her, "You going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Your ego a bit bruised?"

" _Thanks_ , Is," Silas faked a glare and shrugged her off, a grin threatening to break through as he stood from the log, "Best head to bed, anyways. We'll talk with Fennet tomorrow, then move on."

"Sounds like a plan," they fell into step beside each other as they moved away from the fire, headed for the quiet corner they'd set their tents up in, "One suitor off the list."

"And more yet to come." Silas blew out a breath, wincing briefly before shooting her a half grin, "I'll be alright. Good night, Issi."

"Good night, Silas." the redhead watched him climb into the tent he was sharing with the boys before carefully entering her own, Serena already passed out towards the back.

_One stop down. And tomorrow, we continue onward._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACK I hope it was good!!! Kudos and comments are love!!! ♥


	6. The Ancient Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adhlea wakes after her night with the Chasind Shaman, and learns the woman knows more then she'd thought.
> 
> The group locates Solas' former comrade, and continues with their Journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS I know it's late but have a new chapter! I had a Bachelorette weekend... and then I ended up with a double ear infection when we came back...
> 
> Hasn't been fun. But! Tada!!
> 
> Vati was submitted by Ceruleanbluesart, and Mahvir was submitted by Sephiratales! ♥
> 
> Enjoy!!

Adhlea woke warm, comfortable, and pleasantly sated, stretching vigorously and purring like a happy cat.

Vati remained asleep behind her, the Chasind woman as nude as she was, and the elf grinned, rolling her shoulders and sitting up, mind perfectly clear.

Since first realizing that sex helped keep her wild magic at bay and, for the most part, _tame_ , Adhlea had only been with a handful of women. She didn't prefer a certain sex over the others; so long as her partner was willing and _clean_ of disease, she didn't mind.

Vati had to be her favorite female partner to date. The Chasind was energetic, tactile, and incredibly _generous_ with her attention in bed.

Adhlea had given back as good as she got, and for now her magic was settled, resting calmly.

_I should be good for a week, at least. That'll help hunting down Papae's-_

"G'morning, Addy. I see yer magic has settled, yeah? Perfect."

The elf stiffened, head whipping around to meet Vati's gaze. The taller woman was grinning softly, _knowingly_ , though neither the words nor her eyes carried any animosity.

Adhlea hesitated, licking her lips, "What do you mean...?"

Vati snorted, laughing, "I'm a _Shaman_ , yeah? Th'Spirits tell me things. Like how yer magic is wild." she paused, lips twitching, "Little Wolf."

Adhlea nearly went flying off the bed in surprise at the name, the barest reference to her father's old title, "How-?!"

Vati merely snatched her wrist to steady her, still grinning easily. "Spirits." she said again, sitting up as well so she could talk more easily, "Ah'd have slept with ya regardless, Addy; yer fun, and damn pretty. But ahm happy to have helped with _that_ issue, as well."

"Well... thanks, then." the elf relaxed, allowing herself to smile back, "I should be good for a while now, thanks to you."

"Glad t'hear it." Vati leaned forwards, brushing a quick, affectionate kiss to the blondes lips because she was up and bustling about the hut, "Now c'mon, better get you dressed and back to yer companions before they start worrying. The redhead with you, Isera?"

Adhlea nodded, pulling on her own armor, "My cousin, yeah."

"She'd be good for yer prince. Keep'is ego in check."

"Ohh, Vati," Adhlea laughed, "Join the club."

 

* * *

 

 

Two days later, Adhlea felt the stirring of Ancient Elvhen magic and motioned for the others to stop, trekking carefully on ahead.

They'd left the Korcari wilds - now allied with Vati's Clan, and with Adhlea promising to come back to visit - and moved back into the Hinterlands, to a deeper area then any of them had ventured to before.

The deeper they went, the more distinctly _Elvhen_ things became, the ruins more intact then they'd expected.

Creeping quietly through half-ruined arches and picking her footsteps carefully, Adhlea entered into what seemed to have once been a shrine of some sort, a small temple.

She paused just beyond the threshold, eyes locking onto a figure at the centre and magic rising, trying to determine if they were friend or foe.

The woman - she was fairly certain it was a woman, anyways - had long white hair that rivaled her own in length, and wore what looked like clothing from the days of the Ancient Elves. She couldn't see the person's face, but if the aura coming off of her was right, Adhlea knew who she was... or who she _hoped_ she was.

_Okay, Papae, time to see if this is who you're looking for..._

Adhlea stepped fully into the space, squaring her shoulders and standing as tall as she could - which wasn't much, given she was only 5'5 - _trying_ to seem commanding as she called to the other person, "Mahvir'Renan?"

The woman lifted her head, and Adhlea caught sight of bright green eyes and a pretty, slightly ethereal face.

The other elf stood, approaching slowly, and Adhlea wondered just how _tall_ she was, the blonde tilting her head back just a bit to maintain eye contact.

The Ancient paused perhaps four feet away, eyes widening suddenly as she examined Adhlea, "Fen'Harel?"

Well, that was a _start_. "Yes, I'm-"

Mahvir was speaking then, quickly, words Adhlea couldn't catch no matter how hard she tried, Ancient Elvhen that her Papae had not had time to teach her.

The Ancient seemed to realise this, murmuring something quietly under her breath and _glowing_ for a moment before she inhaled and tried again. "Greetings. This is better?"

"Much." Adhlea breathed in relief, trying to smile, "Are you Mahvir'Renan?"

"I am. Mahvir is fine." Mahvir nodded, more to herself, before continuing, "You carry the blood of Fen'Harel, Da'Len. Is he...?"

"Alive, and well. He goes by Solas now, though. The Rebellion was over long ago."

"I see. Then he has found peace." Mahvir seemed to sigh in relief, "That is good. And you...?"

"I'm his daughter. Adhlea."

"Wonderful." the white haired woman smiled, _bowing_ her head as though in reverence, "Your mother. She must be a powerful woman. Wonderful. What brings you here?"

"Papae sensed you had woken. He asked me to find you."

"Wonderful'." Mahvir repeated, and Adhlea wondered how long she'd been sleeping for. "I could not sense him, else I would have gone to him immediately. I was a friend, long ago. I hope to help again, in some way."

"He's at Skyhold; we all live there, now. But come," Adhlea turned, motioning for the older elf to follow her, "I want you to meet my cousins, before you leave, and my friend Silas. They're ah... well, _slightly_ human, I guess."

Mahvir frowned, steps graceful as she followed, "Shems?"

" _Humans_." Adhlea corrected gently, still walking, "They are my kin, and deserve your respect. They are also elf-blooded."

"I see. I shall treat them with respect, Da'Len. And I am at your service, should you require any aid."

"Thank you, Mahvir. Let me write a letter to Papae, and you can go to meet him with."

_And we can continue onwards._

 

****

* * *

 

 

**_9:63 Dragon, Justinian 18. Hinterlands - Elvhen Ruins._ **

_Papae,_

_Hopefully this letter - and thus, Mahvir, as I am sending it with her - have reached you safely._

_We have left the Korcari Wilds and are moving through the Hinterlands. Although Silas did not choose Vati as his intended, her Tribe has agreed to an alliance with both the Ferelden Monarchs and the Inquisition. Vati was a **wonderful** hostess, and we are moving on rested and ready._

_Our next stop is South Reach, to visit Uncle Cullen's family and restock. From there, we'll head to Denerim._

_Give my love to Mamae, and take care of Mahvir._

_Adhlea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are love! ♥


	7. The Qunari Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has reached South Reach, and stay with their Aunts and Uncle for a few days to recoup and restock.
> 
> Serena goes hunting, and stumbles on someone much more interesting then a ram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY guys! New chapter! And a longer one, to!
> 
> I had a blast writing this one, I hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> Ozri Taashath and his family were given to me by the wonderful Ceruleanbluesart on Tumblr! ♥
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

**_9:63 Dragon, Justinian 24. Southreach._ **

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_We've hit Southreach, and are staying with Uncle Branson, Aunt Kaitlin, and Aunt Mia like we planned to. Aunt Mia's preparing dinner, and then we're heading to bed, so I wanted to write before then._

_Everyone's good; Issi and Si are still dense, Addy's Addy, Terys flirts with every pretty girl he meets, and Faron still trains endlessly when we're not meeting with suitors. The Wilds were fun! But it'll be nice to sleep in an actual **bed** tonight._

_Gonna go exploring tomorrow; haven't been here in years, right? Might try to hunt a ram or something, Uncle Branson says there's a herd nearby! Good practice!_

_Anyways, dinners ready. Will write soon!_

_Ser ♥_

* * *

 

Serena crept stealthily from the room, swinging her bow and quiver over her shoulder and listening to Terys' continued snores from the bed. She paused to carefully push the door closed, cutting off her brothers noises and making the need for creeping not _quite_ as crucial.

Terys could sleep through just about anything; there was no real fear of waking her twin, just typical paranoia.

The Rutherford Family House was decently big... but with there being six of them visiting, space was tight. Serena didn't mind sharing with her twin - they'd shared a room for years as kids - so that Isera and Adhlea could split another, and Faron and Silas could share the last.

_If Silas and Isera would just pulls their heads out of their asses..._ the blonde grumbled mentally, ignoring the pain she felt at the thought and snatching an apple on her way out of the house, padding easily down the trail to the main village.

She'd had a crush on the prince since she was a kid - who wouldn't? Good looking, friendly, as eager to pull pranks and have fun as she and Terys were - but she'd always known she had no chance with him. Silas treated her like a sister.

_I'll get over it eventually_. she'd assured Adhlea before, Terys not long ago, and herself over and over again, like a determined mantra repeating in her mind.

Which was why she was out and about at such an early hour. Keeping herself busy, distracted, exploring... which then kept her mind occupied.

Not many others were out and about yet - merchants just beginning to set up their wares - and Serena returned friendly waves as she walked, headed down the path her Uncle had told her about the night before.

She passed a well-equipped Blacksmith shop on the way, but no one was milling about yet, and Serena kept to her path, ears pricked for any signs of movement ahead.

She paused just as she entered the more wooded area, rusting in the bushes catching her attention. She silently drew her bow, notching an arrow and just watching, ready, for anything to come darting out.

A moment passed, and she toed a stone onto her shoe, kicking it into the bushes.

The ram that had been hiding made a distressed sound and jumped free of the foliage, Serena loosing an arrow after it and cursing when she missed, grinning widely as she gave chase.

She had every intention of taking down the beast, but the thrill of the hunt made her heart pound, her breath come quicker, her steps strike harshly at the ground.

Serena _loved_ the adrenaline rush, loosing arrows anytime she had a good shot and nearly nailing the ram multiple times, missing by an inch when it would veer suddenly.

It raced ahead of her into a clearing, the blonde charging after and settling into a ready stance just inside the opening, arrow drawn and gaze darting around the area.

Muted mumbling and the sound of metallic tools caught her attention, eyes snapping to the middle of the clearing and eyebrows going up, surprised.

_What's a Qunari doing out here?_

She was pretty sure it was a Qunari, anyways; the blue-grey skin and horns curling back over the man's skull kind of gave it away, though she could only see his back from her current position.

He seemed to be bent over something, muttering away, and though she was curious, Serena glanced around, wondering where the hell the ram had gone.

She froze when she spotted it - standing amongst the foliage directly across the clearing from where she stood.

With the Qunari _right_ in the path of her arrow.

_How did he not notice the ram running through here?!_

"Hey." she tried to call, quietly, not wanting to spook the ram _or_ the Qunari, trying to shuffle sideways and cursing when she realized she only had _one_ clear shot at the beast, " _Hey_. Hello?"

There was no sign the man had heard her, and Serena sucked in a breath, raised her bow, and took aim.

_Oh please, Maker, Creators, whoever, just don't let him stand up. Pleaaaaase please please, don't stand up!_

Then she released, still chanting a steady stream of _please please please please-!_

_Someone_ must have been listening, because the Qunari remained knelt, still messing with whatever had him so distracted... until the arrow whistled just above his head, going tense right when it hit the ram and sent the beast toppling over with a cry of pain.

"Yes!"

"W-what the _hell_ -?!"

"Sorry!" Serena dashed past the startled Qunari, slinging her bow over her back as she went, "I _tried_ to warn you!"

She found the wounded ram and quickly slit its throat to end its pain, removing the arrow and mentally patting herself on the back. The ram was _big_ , more than enough meat on it to feed everyone at the house, and she grinned, pleased.

Before realizing she hadn't brought anything to wrap or carry it with, cursing, " _Fenhedis!"_

"E-excuse me."

Serena whirled around at the voice and nearly jumped back in surprise, gaze jerking up to the Qunari's face.

He was leaner then she'd have expected, younger then she'd originally thought - he had black hair pulled back between his horns and scars covering the skin she could see, several piercings, and _brilliant_ gold-green eyes slightly hidden behind half-moon glasses.

_He's good looking._ she thought briefly, barely registering it before it was gone, blinking up at the man silently for another moment before clearing her throat.

"Hey. Look, I'm sorry for startling you, but I did _try_ to get your attention."

The Qunari lifted an eyebrow, seeming surprised, "You did?"

"Yup. You didn't even seem to _hear_ me. And how did you not notice the _ram_ go charging into the clearing? It ran _right_ past you."

He blinked, and almost seemed to _blush_ , looking away and rubbing at the back of his head, "I, u-uh, tend to get really i-into whatever I'm working on. Especially when it's n-not _working_."

Serena perked, curious, "What were you working on?"

He hesitated for a moment, seeming weary, before giving a sigh and turning to move back into the clearing, "A trap."

The thing he'd been bent over turned out to be a metallic cage of sorts, though she could see a vial of some sort of potion attached to the back corner, a series of springs and tubes leading to a lever inside the cage.

"I've tried several different fixes, but the trigger won't _activate_ properly. I've been trying all morning..."

"Can I try something?"

The Qunari paused, eyeing her wearily again, before nodding and stepping back to give her space.

Serena carefully went over the trap with her hands, amazed by the craftsmanship of the little thing. It all seemed sound, it _should_ be working fine - _ahah, that's it._

"The springs to stiff. See?" she carefully pulled the little metal piece from its housing and demonstrated, "It isn't snapping when it should. Do you have any other springs?"

Startled, the Qunari started rummaging through the pockets on his sling, Serena trying to work the spring and see if she could un-stick it a bit in the mean time.

No such luck, but then another spring was being held out to her and she grinned, taking it and inserting it into the housing before standing and stepping back.

"There, give it a try."

This time, his expression was one of hopeful excitement, crouching down on a knee and using a stick to hit the lever.

The spring snapped, the door fell shut, and whatever the potion was sprayed perfectly into the empty compartment.

"It worked." he breathed, amazement clear as he turned to look up at her again, "How did you know-?"

"Sometimes it just takes a second pair of eyes to spot little things." Serena shrugged, grinning lopsidedly, "This trap is well made - much better than anything my brother or I have made. I'm better with the potion aspect, myself."

The Qunari laughed then - a deep, rumbling sound that Serena found she liked - before holding his hand out with a grin, "Ozri."

"Serena." she smirked back, taking his hand and marveling at how _big_ it was compared to hers before shaking it vigorously, "You from South Reach?"

"I am, yes. Are you new?"

"Just visiting relatives. I'm on a trip with my siblings."

Ozri nodded, releasing her hand as he stood up, scooping the trap up with him, "You seem like you've hunted before; you felled that ram perfectly."

"I've had some practice-" Serena cut off, his words registering. _The ram_. "Oh Fenhedis, I forgot! The ram! I didn't bring anything to drag it back with! Arg!"

The blonde cursed and shoved her hands in her hair in annoyance, mumbling to herself.

Ozri cut her off quietly, his grin teasing, "You know... you helped me with my trap. I can help you get the ram to your relatives house."

Serena froze, startled, "You can?"

He nodded, already turning towards the path, "C'mon. Just need to grab a sack from my house. It's just down the road, at the Blacksmith."

"You're a Blacksmith?" she questioned, catching up with him and doing her best to keep up with his longer strides.

"My mother is. You'll see."

They made small talk as they walked - Serena found out he was 17, had lived in South Reach since he was 12 - and she _carefully_ avoided mentioning who her father was.

While being the daughter of Commander Rutherford came in handy now and then, she didn't like the reactions it sometimes got from people.

As Ozri had said, the Blacksmith wasn't very far, and this time there was a female Qunari working on a sword as they approached, pausing when she noticed them.

"Bonjour, Ozri! I wondered where you had wandered off to. Making traps?"

"Bonjour, Mama! I was, yes. I was stuck for a while, but had some help to finish it." Ozri turned to Serena, motioning to the house, "One moment, I'll grab a sack."

"Okay." Serena watched him disappear into the house and then fell silent, knowing his mother's eyes were on her but not sure what to say.

"Good morning, young lady," the woman finally offered, smiling gently, "Thank you for helping Ozri. I am Kosti Taashath, his mother."

 "It was no problem." relieved, Serena stepped closer to the stall, doing her best to meet the taller woman's gaze, "Serena Rutherford. Nice to meet you."

"Rutherford, hmm?" Kosti's eyes took on a glint, and Serena wondered if she shouldn't have said her last name, "Are you related to Branson or Mia Rutherford?"

"Yes, I'm their niece. I'm visiting them with my siblings right now."

"Oh, wonderful."

"Got the sack, Serena." Ozri reappeared from the house, carrying an empty butchers sack over his shoulder, "Let's go grab that ram."

"A ram?" Kosti questioned, and Serena looked sheepish.

"I ran into Ozri while hunting. I took down the ram... but forgot to bring anything to drag it back to the house with."

"It happens to the best of us, darling. And you, Oz, you _carry_ that ram back to the Rutherford house for this girl. Goodness, making a tiny thing like Serena drag a ram back home..."

Ozri flushed indignantly, "I _intended_ to, Mama."

"Are you sure?" saying she was surprised was an understatement.

"Sure. No problems here." Ozri turned to head back to the clearing, leaving Serena to catch up again, "I'll be back, Mama!"

"Alright, Oz! Serena, say hi to your aunt and uncle for me!"

"Will do! Thank you!"

"Who are your Aunt and Uncle?" Ozri questioned, seeming curious.

"Branson and Mia Rutherford. They're my father's siblings."

The Qunari nodded, gaze returning to the path as they carried on, mumbling "Rutherford, huh?" to himself.

They got the ram cleaned of blood and into the sack, Ozri doing as he said he would and hoisting it over his shoulder to carry back to the house.

Serena could hear voices as they approached the yard of her family's house, spotting her cousin at the chopping block with her uncle, "Hey! Brody! Uncle Branson! I brought dinner!"

"Oh, yeah? What'd you go hunting, Ser?" Brody - Branson's son, tall, with the typical Rutherford blonde curls and warm brown eyes - stood and approached them, grinning, "Well hey there, Oz! How're things?"

"Good." Ozri passed over the ram, confusion showing behind his smile, "Mama says hello to everyone."

"Well, you say hello to your parents and sister, to! Maker's breath, Ser, this ram is _huge_ ; nice hunt!"

Serena couldn't help puffing up just a _bit_ with pride, "I forgot a sack this morning though, so Ozri was nice enough to lend me one and help carry it back. I'm lucky I ran into him."

"That so? Well, thanks for helping my little cousin out, Oz!" Brody grinned widely, mischief in his gaze, "In fact, why don't you join us for dinner? Only fair since you helped bring in the catch!"

"T-that's not necessary-"

"C'mon, Oz," Serena slipped into the nickname without realizing, offering him an honest grin, "Stay for dinner? You really helped me out!"

"Well..." Ozri glanced between the two of them before grinning and nodding, "Alright, thank you. Let me tell Mama and get cleaned up a bit, and I'll be back."

"Sounds good." Brody waited till the Qunari had headed off before he turned to Serena, grinning, "C'mon, little cuz; lots of work to be done for dinner."

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Ozri made it back, all of the side dishes were finished and the ram was roasting over the fire outside, attended by Branson and Brody.

Serena paused in setting the table when knocking sounded at the door, immediately hurrying to answer it and grinning up at the Qunari waiting nervously.

"Hey, Oz! Glad you made it back! I was half worried you weren't going to come."

Ozri chuckled quietly, shrugging one broad shoulder as he slipped inside, "Mama wanted to make sure I was cleaned up _properly_ before I came."

"Ah, Ozri, welcome!" Mia stepped into the room then, setting a pitcher of water down on the table, "I'm glad you could come, thank you for helping Serena. How are you parents?"

"They're well, thank you." he answered, sitting at Serena's insistence and looking around curiously.

"And your sister?"

"F-fairly well."

"Wonderful." Mia moved to the window and leaned half out, "Alright, everyone! Dinner!"

"I'm sorry if it's a bit overwhelming," Serena apologized, "There's, uh... quite a few of us."

"What do you-?"

Ozri cut off when the door opened again and _everyone_ filed in, chattering and spreading themselves out around the table.

Serena sent the man a look of sympathy, seeing his shell shocked expression.

"Ooooh, hi! You must be Ozri!" Adhlea - sitting across from the Qunari - grinned widely, sitting straighter, "Welcome! I'm Adhlea Lavellan - these guys' cousin."

"You've met my family here," Serena took over, pointing to each person as she spoke, "My older sister Isera-"

Issi nodded, "Hello."

"-my twin, Terys-"

"Heya! Thanks fer helping Ser out!"

"-and my younger brother, Faron."

Faron only nodded, already too focused on his dinner.

" _Ahem_ ," Silas joked from his corner of the table, eyebrows up and lips tugged in a grin, "Aren't you _forgetting_ someone, Ser?"

"Oh, and the jerk in the corner is Silas Theirin, an old friend of ours."

"Gee, _thanks_ , Ser."

Serena wasn't really listening; she was too busy watching Ozri's reactions, noting the way he seemed to be _realizing_ things.

"Silas Theirin..." the Qunari repeated, eyes locked on the prince, "A-as in... _Crown Prince_ Silas Theirin?"

"In the flesh." Silas snorted, clearly amused by the situation.

"A-and Lavellan... as in...?"

Adhlea at least looked a little sheepish, "Inquisitor Lavellan is my mother, yes."

Ozri's eyes were on Serena then, and the shock in them was clear, "S-so then, _Rutherford_ , as in...?"

"Commander Rutherford is our father." Serena confirmed, placing a small hand over his much larger one, sensing he needed to be grounded lest he get _to_ overwhelmed, "I didn't mention it because I didn't _want_ to freak you out, or... well. Make you act any differently towards me, or us... we're not scary."

"Usually." Terys piped up unhelpfully, and Serena shot him a glare that clearly said _shut up_.

"W-well..." Ozri paused, licked his lips, and then managed a half grin, "I guess I can gloat that I've met some legends, now."

That got a laugh out of everyone, and the tension seemed to seep out of the room.

"Alright, everyone." Mia laughed, clapping her hands, "Dinner time! Dig in!"

* * *

 

Dinner was delicious - and rather more uneventful then Serena had expected, thank the Maker.

Ozri seemed reasonably comfortable once all the revelations were out of the way, talking and laughing with the boys, answering questions and asking some of his own.

"So... you've met The Iron Bull, then?" he'd asked at one point, looking both curious and excited.

"Heck yeah, Uncle Bull's awesome." Serena grinned, tilting her head questioningly at the star struck look he gave her, "What?"

"I-I've heard stories of the Iron Bull, he sounds like such an _interesting_ person... I'm jealous."

"Wellll, maybe I can introduce you someday?"

The look he gave her told Serena he would like that very, _very_ much.

"Don't forget, we're leaving early tomorrow morning." Isera reminded the group as their Aunt's began to take the dishes away, drumming her nails on the table, "Gotta head to Denerim, next."

"You're headed to Denerim?" Ozri asked, interested.

"Well, that's the next stop, yes. We're travelling all over Ferelden and Orlais, trying to find _this_ one-" Isera paused to elbow Silas, earning an annoyed grunt in return, "-a bride."

"That..." the Qunari paused, as though looking for the proper wording, "...that sounds _amazing_. Life is boring, here. I wish I could travel."

"Why don't you come with us?" Serena suggested, surprising herself. It had been a quick, random thought, and yet she liked it.

Ozri was interesting; he seemed like he'd be fun to have along for the trip.

"A-are you sure?" he looked hesitant yet eager, obviously more interested in the idea then he was letting on.

"Why not? Issi, he can come, right? It shouldn't be an issue?"

"Hmm, well, the more the merrier, I suppose," the redhead pursed her lips, sharing a quick look with Silas before grinning and nodding, "Hell, why not. You certainly _look_ more intimidating then the rest of us, could come in handy. If you _want_ to, Ozri, obviously."

"I... maybe. I'll have to talk to my parents about it."

"Of course. We leave just after first light, tomorrow. Maybe Serena can meet you in the morning, to see what you've decided?"

The Qunari nodded, "Sounds reasonable."

Dinner finished and discussion wrapped up, Ozri bid the family goodnight and headed home.

Serena went to bed and listened to Terys' snores before drifting off, hoping for a good morning.

 

* * *

 

It took every ounce of control Serena had to _not_ go to Ozri's before it was time, bouncing on the balls of her feet and checking the suns position every two seconds.

She was not a patient person by any stretch, and she'd already finished getting ready.

It was a relief when Isera finally rolled her eyes and told her it was time, Serena jogging off down the path with her arrows bouncing and the sun hitting the plates of her chest armor.

She paused just out of sight of the Blacksmith, not wanting to seem _too_ eager, and steeling herself in case he said _no_.

It was his choice, that was fine... she'd just be disappointed, was all. She'd had more fun talking to Ozri then she had the entire trip so far.

Needless to say, when she came in view of the shop and spotted Ozri outside with a bag at his feet, she couldn't help the grin that stretched her lips.

"Ozri! Good morning!" she called ahead, noting the others standing with him, "Good morning, Kosti!"

"Good morning, Serena!" Kosti returned, smiling calmly, "Here, you did not meet them, yesterday; this is Aban, my husband, and Meraad, my daughter."

"Bonjour, Serena," Aban greeted, a hand clasped on Ozri's shoulder, "You take care of my son, alright?"

"Soooo..." Serena clasped her hands behind her back and rocked onto her heels, "I take it this means you're coming with us, Oz?"

"I am." Ozri rubbed the back of his head, seeming sheepish for a moment, "Mama talked me into it. She said it would be a good idea to travel. And... can't hurt to make some friends."

"Exactly!" Kosti stepped up to give Ozri a hug, still smiling widely, "You have a good trip, son. Take care of yourself. Write when you can."

"I will, Mama." Ozri returned the hug, stealing one from his father and sister as well before turning to Serena. "Is it time to go?"

"It is. We're meeting the others at the main gates." Serena smiled brightly again, "Are you ready?"

"I am."

"Then let's go. Goodbye Kosti! Aban!"

"Au Revoir, Serena, Ozri! May your travels be safe and fruitful!"

Ozri waved to his family, and then they were off, walking quietly down the path to the main gates.

After a few moments, Serena looked up at him, curious, "Are you nervous?"

"A bit. I've never travelled without my family."

"Well, don't be. I promise you're in good hands," she smiled reassuringly, motioning to the group waiting ahead, "It'll be fun."

"Yes." Ozri agreed, returning the smile, "I hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are love! ♥


	8. The Runaway Suitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group stops in Denerim to restock before heading to the Free Marches.
> 
> Adhlea and Terys sneak off to a Tavern, though the redhead finds someone much more interesting then he'd expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS LOOK I UPDATED. I'M SORRY I SUCK DX Life has been.... bleh.
> 
> And the writing inspiration has not wanted to work with me. It's worked a bit for GW2 stuff, but till now hadn't been able to touch Journeys.
> 
> I have no idea what the update schedule will be, I'll try to update as soon as I can.... until then, please enjoy!
> 
> Asher and Aurora Trevelyan belong to wolves-are-better-then-people on Tumblr! ♥

**_9:63 Dragon, Justinian 30. Denerim._ **

 

_ Dearest mother and father, _

_ Trip’s been good so far. No luck finding dear old princey a bride yet, but we’ve just hit Denerim, so there’s lots of time and stops to go yet. _

_ Promise we’re not causing any trouble - well, not too much, anyways - especially since, alas, Ser has made a new friend and spends more time with him these days then with me. I’m devastated, but I’ll survive. _

_ Staying at Silas’ Great Uncle Eamon’s estate, since we’re avoiding going right to the palace and are mostly just stopping to restock. Si’s already met any interested nobles in the city, right? No one to visit here. _

_ Heading out to a Tavern with Addy in a bit, should be a ball. Promise not to cause any terrible mischief. I swear, I’ll be good. Next stop after this is the Free Marches for the Trevelyan Estate. One of us will write again soon, I’m sure. _

_ All my love, _

_ Terys. _

* * *

 

“So, you been to this Tavern before, Addy?”

“I have.” his cousin grinned, shooting a wink at a passing noble as they walked, “The Gnawed Noble Tavern is a  _ fave _ of mine.  _ Everyone _ goes there; nobles, commoners, mercenaries…  _ everyone _ .”

Terys’ smirk matched his cousins, eyebrows lifted as he teased good naturedly “Good  _ pickings _ then, I take it?”

“You know me too well, cous.” Adhlea batted her eyes innocently, leading him up to the doors, “Let’s see how well it provides today, shall we?”

The second she opened the door  _ noise _ flooded out, the Tavern busy and bustling despite being mid afternoon.

For all his cajoling, Terys had never really been in taverns…. never by himself, anyways. So he stuck close to the elf as she easily made her way through the crowds and arrived at the bar.

Each armed with a jug of ale, they turned and scouted out seats, gazes going in opposite directions.

Terys’ gaze landed on a pair of redheads, green eyes narrowing. Something seemed familiar - and slightly off - about them, but he couldn’t figure out  _ what _ .

“I think I’ve spotted someone  _ fun _ .” Adhlea murmured beside him, gaze locked on a head of purple hair on the other side of the bar, “Find you later, cous.”

The elf was gone before he could say a word, and Terys merely shrugged, making his way slowly towards the pair he had his sights on.

He may have prefered dual blades over the bow and arrows his sister wielded, but he was no less a hunter.

“Hello, there!” he greeted cordially, sidling up to the table opposite the pair, “This seat taken?”

“Not at all!” the male of the two grinned happily, teal eyes bright as he motioned to the chair, “Go ahead!”

“Thank you,” Terys slid smoothly into the seat, popping his mug down on the table and maintaining his aloof disposition, “Nice to relax, after days of travelling.  You from around here?”

“Ah, no! We’re, er, travelling as well-”

“Asher.” the woman warned softly, and green eyes swiveled in her direction, looking her over; long red hair in a ponytail, purple eyes, the taller and stronger of the two.

She looked very, very familiar.

“Just making friendly conversation.” Terys soothed, downing a long mouthful of ale as he studied her, “You look familiar.”

The woman snorted, keeping her gaze elsewhere, “I doubt that.”

“I never forget a face. Especially a pretty one like yours.” he settled back in his seat, prodding his brain, “Free Marches?”

“Perhaps.”

“Your accent’s give you away, I’m afraid - lovely accents, by the way, mine’s so  _ boring _ in comparison.”

Asher beamed. The woman only continued to glower from the corner of her eye.

“Now, I know I haven’t met you in  _ person _ , per say. Nobility?”

“Why the  _ hell _ would y’think we’re-”

“You hold your shoulders to straight to be a commoner, I’m afraid, but not stiffly enough to be from the army.” Terys sat up then, leaning closer to them as the memory sparked, green eyes bright with mischief, “I think I remember, now.”

“You don’t know anything about us-”

“Trevelyan.” he whispered the word, barely audible, but the way her head whipped around and her eyes went wide told him he was correct.

“Who  _ are _ you?!” she hissed, looking ready to fight or flee. Maybe both.

“Relax, I’m not here to hurt you. I  _ am _ curious why the heir to the Trevelyan house - pardon me,  _ heirs  _ \- are at a Tavern in Denerim with no guards.” Terys frowned, “Remind me of your given name, please, I can’t quite recall…?”

“...Aurora.” the woman finally muttered, still pegging him with that glare, “We’ve never met, how did you know me?”

“Ah, forgive me. I know you from the portrait your parents sent along with their marriage bid for the prince.” Terys bowed his head, smirking, “Terys Rutherford. Son of Commander Cullen and nephew of the Inquisitor. Pleasure to meet you both.”

“Nice to meet you!” Asher grinned, and Terys decided he liked the man.

“And will you be reporting me to the prince?” Aurora demanded angrily, and man, he could see her getting along with Isera, eventually.

“If you mean will I be telling Silas that we have one less stop and he has one less suitor, then yes, I will be. That’s as far as that will go, however. May I ask  _ why _ you’re in Denerim?”

Aurora eyed him for a moment, as though debating if she could trust him, before sighing wearily, “We ran away. I didn’t want to be my father's pawn in the marriage game, and Asher follows me everywhere, so he came along. We’ve been on the move ever since.”

“Well, you and Silas would get along then,” Terys muttered, explaining when the siblings gave him a look, “He hates being forced to find a bride. If he had a choice, he’d be waiting  _ years _ before choosing someone.”

“So he’s as much of a pawn as I was.”

“To a degree.”

“Good to know.” the woman’s eyes were on the door then, watching a group of cloaked men leave, “Well, this has been a nice  _ chat _ , but I have work to do. Asher, are you alright to return to camp?”

“Yes!”

“Mercenary?” Terys guessed, rising from the table with the siblings.

“I am. And don’t even  _ think _ about getting in my way, pretty boy.”

_ Ouch _ , that actually kind of stung.

“Well, I  _ was _ going to offer to help,” he slid his dagger from his sleeve and flipped it casually, returning it to its sheath smoothly, “But, if you insist…”

Aurora eyed him for a moment - she didn’t trust anyone but Asher, it seemed, and he couldn’t blame her - before jerking her head towards the doors and starting after the group, “Don’t slow me down.”

“I wouldn’t  _ dare _ .” Terys smirked, quickly catching up to her and going back into hunter mode.

  
_ Finally, time for some fun! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	9. Dwarves in Denerim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Terys is adventuring with the Trevelyan siblings, Adhlea reconnects with an old friend. Things are beginning to develop, and one never knows what the future holds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy first chapter of 2017 guys! I'm trying! Ack!
> 
> Takes place at the same time as the last chapter - hence no letter starting it off! Not super long, but I've decided as long as what needs to happen, HAPPENS, and I'm happy with the flow and content of the chapter, I'm good :D
> 
> Enjoy! ♥
> 
> Celeste aka Sparkles belongs to @nobletrevelyan , Aurora and Asher belong to @wolves-are-better-then-people , and Ozri belongs to @ceruleanbluesart ! I think that's everyone?? (All on tumblr!)

_Ah, Denerim. Perfect for running into gorgeous, familiar faces!_

Terys would be okay on his own for a _little_ while, surely; regardless, Adhlea had spotted a head of purple hair she was eager to investigate.

Namely, to see if it belonged to who she thought it did.

The elf crept silently towards her target, ears pricked and eyes glued to the woman, grin widening as she approached.

Pale purple hair, a flash of pale blue eyes, and dark, _dark_ skin were all she needed to see to know she was right.

"Sparkles!" Adhlea all but squealed once she was within reach, throwing her arms around the Dwarven woman's neck from behind and grinning brilliantly, "Aren't _you_ a sight for sore eyes, luv! Keeping out of trouble?"

'Sparkles' froze for a moment before recognizing her, a secretive smile pulling at full lips as she reached around to hoist the elf easily into her lap, "Hah! You're one to talk, Sunshine. Good to see you, you haven't been in town in ages!"

"Well, what can I say? Been busy." Adhlea batted her eyelashes with a laugh, purring, "But now, I'm here. So what's the plan?"

"Well, now, that depends; how much of a _rush_ are you in?"

"None at all." the elf simpered, laughing brightly when she was scooped up and carried away towards the stairs to the upper floor, "We're taking a _break_ , you see, on this long Journey of ours. So a little distraction is _completely_ welcome."

"A journey, huh?" they'd reached the stairs by then, the woman lifting a curious eyebrow, "What kind of journey?"

"Ohhh, Celeste, you are in for one _wild_ story."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Several hours later, Adhlea snuck through the front door with a wide grin, feeling sufficiently sated.

Celeste was one of her few recurring partners, whenever she happened to be in Denerim; a good listener and more interested in _physical_ intimacy then emotional, she suited the elf's needs perfectly.

She headed towards the main sitting room, intending to check in with Isera, but paused as she passed Eamon's library, ears pricking at voices within. Curious, and unable to help herself, she stepped up to the door and peeked in, listening.

"I didn't know you could _make_ a potion out of Dawn lotus!" Serena's expression was one of surprised discovery, eyes open wide, "Not anything to do with _traps_ , at least!"

"I-it isn't one most people w-would come across." Ozri chuckled quietly, clearly bemused by his companions reaction, "B-but it _is_ handy, when you need t-to trap something quick moving."

"Amazing! Geez, you're an expert, Oz, you make me look like a novice!"

"N-not at all, Serena. And look, you can also-"

_Well now, isn't this interesting._

The two were at one of the tables of the library; Ozri sitting with a book open between his hands, Serena kneeling on her own chair and braced on the table so she could look down into the book, talking animatedly.

Serena was friendly and outgoing, yes, but she'd never been _that_ comfortable with anyone but her own siblings. Hmm...

"Da'len." Mahvir's quiet voice broke Adhlea from her thoughts, pulling back from the door, "Your father asked me to check in. All is well?"

"All is well." the blonde repeated, turning to smile calmly at the older elf, "We're just taking a break before we head for the next suitor."

"Is there any news I should report?"

"No..." Adhlea hesitated, glancing briefly at the library doors, "Perhaps. But let's check in with Isera and the others first to see if any _other_ news needs to be related, alright?"

Mahvir only nodded, following as Adhlea resumed her original course and headed for the sitting room, ears pricking at yet _more_ voices. _Today is just full of interesting things._

"...so you see, there's absolutely no point in going to Ostwick, Prince Silas." an unfamiliar female voice was saying, slightly rough and grumbly, as though she didn't want to be there, " _I'm_ not there, and you'll just get to listen to my father rage _about_ me not being there."

"Understood." Adhlea arrived in time to see Silas sigh and shove his hand through his hair, though his expression was one of annoyed relief, "Well, that's one less stop we need to make, then. And I promise we won't tell anyone where you are. I understand all too well how it feels to be _forced_ to do something."

"Thank you!" the man standing beside the unfamiliar woman beamed, his companion giving a rough sigh.

"If you don't mind, prince, we'll accompany you for a bit. Denerim's gotten... stale, fairly quickly. We won't be a burden; just for a few days, when you leave."

"Should be fine, Si." Isera mumbled from behind the prince, Silas frowning for a moment before nodding his consent.

"Alright, you can travel with us. For now, I'll have my uncle set you up in a room."

"Thank you."

"As for _you_ , Terys," Isera crossed her arms, glowering slightly at her younger brother as the two unfamiliars were escorted from the room, "Going off hunting with strangers, what were you thinking?"

The rogue only shrugged, looking as nonchalant as he always did, "That I could handle myself? C'mon, Issi. If I'd thought they were trouble, I wouldn't have gone!"

"And where was- Adhlea!" the redheads golden gaze was focused on her suddenly, the elf grinning and waving, "Where the heck have _you_ been? And... hell, Mahvir, when did you...?"

"Just now." the Ancient Elf answered calmly, hands folded behind her, "Solas wished to check in."

"Ah, okay."

"And _I_ was catching up with an, ah... old friend." Adhlea tilted her head, eyebrows up, "So, what'd I miss? Who're the newbies?"

" _That_ would be Aurora and Asher Trevelyan. You know, the next suitor on Silas' list?"

"Oh, really now? Do tell!" Adhlea moved further into the room, motioning for her companion to follow, "Mahvir, you'd better stay awhile. It seems there are a _few_ things to report back to Papae!"

_Things just keep getting more and more interesting!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	10. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've stopped to Camp on the Coastlands, the girls taking a trip to Kirkwall while the others relax, taking a break from meeting Suitors.
> 
> Faron overhears a bit of advice given to the prince, and he couldn't agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Look! A Journeys Update! It's amazing!
> 
> ...idk I got the random urge to work on this and I sure as heck wasn't going to waste it!!!
> 
> This is a bit of a transition chapter, as they're not in an actual city or anything or meeting any suitors. I still like it, though.
> 
> Ozri belongs to Ceruleanblues  
> Aurora and Asher Trevelyan belong to Wolvesarebetterthenpeople
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

 

**_9:63 Dragon, Solace 4. The Coastlands._ **

****

_Father,_

_We've passed through Denerim and are currently camping on a dry patch of the Coastlands, headed towards West Hill. We've picked up a few new companions and made it through two unsuccessful suitors; our next official stop is Orzammar._

_As I write this, Isera and Adhlea are taking a trip over to Kirkwall to check in with Uncle Varric and Aunt Cassandra; yes, on the Dragons. We all know they won't let the girls out of their sight, even if they tried to leave them behind, so they'd may as well make use of them._

_You'll be happy to know I've kept up with my training during the trip; I bet I can hold you off now. We'll have to spar when we make it back to Skyhold._

_Say hello to Mother for me, and let everyone know we're fine but not making any match-making progress._

_Your son,_

_Faron Rutherford_

_PS: Bounder is doing well, though he's teaching Warden bad habits._

* * *

 

Faron sealed off the letter and passed it to the familiar crow that had alighted on his tent once they'd gotten camp set up, knowing it to be one of Skyhold's trained birds by the tiny silver signet on its leg.

He watched for a moment as it launched itself into the air and took flight, following the black dot until it disappeared past the horizon.

Then he sighed, rolled his shoulders, and pushed himself up with a huff, crossing towards the water and the gathering there.

What he'd written was true; Isera and Adhlea had _tried_ to tell their Dragons to stay back at Skyhold, but the beasts had minds of their own and were fiercely protective of the girls. It had been no surprise when they'd come flying out of the clouds once the group was out of Denerim, resting at the edge of the beach.

The group seemed more relaxed now that they'd made it through most of their Ferelden stops, he had to admit, keeping back to just examine the scene before him.

Bounder and Warden were running in circles around the two Dragons, though Ember and Frost barely noticed and only continued to relax where they were, rumbling contentedly.

Terys had taken off into the woods with the Trevelyan siblings to look for fire wood and go hunting, clearly enjoying the slight freedom.

Isera, Adhlea and Silas stood next to the dragons, going over their plans for the run to Kirkwall. They were so close that, by taking the Dragons, they could be there in an hour and return later in the evening, checking in without much hassle.

Serena and Ozri he noticed further off along the shore, his sister squinting out at the water and the Qunari shaking his head with a grin.

Serena seemed to perk suddenly, motioning for the Qunari to bend down and saying something that made him blink in surprise.

Ozri only hesitated for a moment before going down on one knee, and Faron watched with an amused grin as Serena nimbly settled herself on his shoulders, gently gripping his horns for balance as the Qunari's hands found her legs.

Serena laughed once he'd stood back up, grinning widely as she stared off into the distance, "Wow! This is amazing, Oz! You're so tall! I can see everything!"

"J-just don't _fall_ , o-okay?"

"I won't! I'm not hurting your horns, right?"

"N-not at all, Ser." Ozri's expression changed then, grinning rather wickedly as he gripped her legs tighter, "H-hold on _tight_."

"Wha-OZRI!" Serena shrieked with laughter as he took off suddenly, clinging to his horns as he ran down the beach.

"Be _careful_ , you two!" Isera shouted after them, a look of fond annoyance on her face as she watched them frolic around, "Last thing we need is anyone getting _injured_..."

"They're fine, Issi." Silas chuckled, sharing a nod with Faron when he noticed the younger man approaching, "I still don't like this. Do you _have_ to take the Dragons?"

"It's the quickest way!" Adhlea chirped, grinning knowingly, "We'll be back before you know it!"

"I just don't like it..."

"Si, I _know_ you're not a fan of Dragons, but Ember and Frost have never done anything untrustworthy." Issi patted the prince on the shoulder, eyebrows lifted, "If you'll recall, they _saved us_ , as children."

"I know, I know. I'm allowed to be paranoid." Silas shrugged the touch off, but he was grinning as he crossed his arms, nodding, "Alright, off with you, then. Before the weather decides to change."

"We'll be back before you know it." Isera promised, sharing a look with Adhlea before heading for their dragons.

Faron and Silas both backed away, knowing better then to be caught in the tailwind of the beasts taking off.

Ember and Frost waited only until their masters were seated properly before giving happy cries and launching themselves into the air, quickly becoming specks in the distance as they flew away.

Silas turned to head back to the camp, Faron remaining at the edge of the water for a moment longer before following, keeping a distance between them so he could watch the prince's movements.

He stopped completely when Aurora Trevelyan approached the prince from the woods, looking serious, "Can I talk to you for a minute, prince Silas?"

Silas only nodded, motioning to the logs they'd set up and taking a seat, waiting for her to do the same, "What can I help with?"

"I'm more so hoping that I can help _you_." Faron heard her say as he tucked himself behind the nearest tent, to curious to _not_ listen in, "You seem anything _but_ happy about this journey you're on."

Silas barked out a humorless laugh, "Who _wouldn't_ be happy about journeying around Thedas to find a bride, regardless of their own wishes?"

"If you'll recall, I _ran away_ to avoid that very fate," Aurora snapped, silencing the prince for a moment, "I don't know you well, nor will I pretend to know what you _want_ , truly, but _this_? Is clearly not it."

"I'm the prince." he muttered, "I don't have a choice."

"If you truly believe that then you are _blind_.  You _have_ a choice; you just seem loathe to _take_ it."

Silas looked up at her then, eyebrows creased, "What are you talking about?"

"Perhaps you haven't realized yet, but _think about it_ , before it's too late and you've lost the chance." Aurora put a hand on his shoulder briefly, grin lopsided, "Don't let yourself be forced into something you want for the sake of _duty_ ; that's not fair to yourself or anyone else."

The woman stood then, voice louder as the others came into hearing range, "In any case, Asher and I will be leaving you all on the morn. We'd like to join your Inquisition troops at Skyhold, and be as far away from the Marches as we can be, as soon as possible."

"They will welcome you there." Terys agreed, grinning as he joined the group, "You can show the trainees a thing or two."

"Damn right I will." Aurora laughed, and Faron ducked out from behind the tent to join with the rest, taking the seat across from Silas as the others broke out in a debate.

Watching the prince, Faron knew what Aurora had been talking about - _who_ she had been talking about - and he likewise hoped his friend would realize before getting himself stuck in an unwanted marriage to someone else.

 

* * *

 

  

Isera and Adhlea returned just after dark, bringing with them two giant bags of food and drink from Kirkwall.

"Uncle Varric _insisted_ ," Isera laughed, opening up the packs and passing out the contents, "Aunt Cassandra was no better, of course; they both wanted to make sure we _enjoyed_ our trip."

"Typical Varric." Silas muttered fondly, accepting the round of cheese Isera held out with far more affection in his tone then he'd probably intended, Faron catching it and filing it away for later use.

They spent two hours laughing and talking, indulging in the goodies from Kirkwall and then retreating into their own tents for the night.

 _Orzammar is our next Suitor stop,_ Faron stared at the roof of his tent, listening to Silas' quiet breathing on the other side of the tent, _The Orlais. There's time... Maker, Creators, whoever, please let them realize things soon. I'm sick of the whining._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are love! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love! <3


End file.
